


Children of War

by the_purple_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purple_black/pseuds/the_purple_black
Summary: A promise made by Bellatrix to the Dark Lord seemed unimportant at the time, though years later it seems her loyalty must be put to the test.





	1. Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story may have been sitting on my laptop for some time now. I have gone back and forth trying to work out the logistics of it, trying to decide if it would work, trying to decide if I should do it . . . but clearly I decided I am a glutton for punishment and have decided to start a brand new, multi-part, big old story. I have a friend to blame/thanks for this, giving me one small riddle that spurred a bloody breakthrough on figuring out the logistics of this.
> 
> Anyway, as always, please read, enjoy and leave a comment if you have a moment!
> 
> The Purple Black

Bellatrix Lestrange was nothing if not loyal. She lived her life, not for herself, but was unashamed and even proud to declare that her life was that of her master's; she belonged to the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord alone. Not even her own husband had control over her. She had once sworn as a child that no man (or woman for that matter) would ever control her, she was a wild spirit, her personality like that of an uncontrollable fire. She was unpredictable, wild, running her course only where and when she saw fit. That was until she had discovered _him_. Unlike the many before him Lord Voldemort did not try to put out her fire, he nurtured it, encouraged it, threw every last thing at her to build her strength and let her run her course. He understood her. She found herself bending to his whim without question, following every last order like it was the last thing in the world she was about to do. She loved every minute of it. There was only one thing that he asked of her; her unquestionable, undying, fierce loyalty.

As she lay in her marital bed, listening to the soft breaths of her husband laying sleeping beside her, _he_ was all she could think about. She had served him well for so long now, though she still remembered her early days within his ranks as if they were yesterday . . .

_"Get up!" The Dark Lord hissed, narrowing his eyes at the young girl slouched against the wall._

_Bellatrix Black held back the hiss of pain, pushing out with her legs as she forced herself up the wall to stand. She hissed as she unintentionally moved her left arm. She knew there was blood on her dress, she didn't need the sharp sensation coursing suddenly like fire in her veins to know there was dark magic coursing through her arm. It was her own fault. She should have been faster. Her eyes locked with the man now standing mere feet from her, her whole body ached terribly, her feet felt like led, her hair was wild and unkempt, she knew her arm was not the only place where she had spilt blood. They had already been duelling for hours but she kept going;_ because he asked her to _. He had given her plenty an opportunity to stop and lick her wounds but she had persisted. She may have been young but she was not naïve enough to not realise the great honour that was bestowed upon her in being trained directly by The Dark Lord himself._

_A small shadow of a smirk passed his lips and Bellatrix could not help but return it. Without warning she pushed herself away from the wall, firing a curse at the man and almost expertly dancing away as he tried to retaliate to her attempt to win their never-ending duel. But the day had been a long one and there was not a chance that a teenaged Bellatrix Black would ever win a duel against her master. They danced their way around the room, a flurry of spells exchanging between the pair as she held her ground as best as she could. A yell of triumph escaped the girl, though quickly the temporary look of glee on her face was replaced with wide-eyed horror as she saw the small cut she had made on her master's face._

_Time seemed to stop for Bellatrix Black. The Dark Lord tilted his head slightly, raising one of his long fingers to his cheek as he paused for a moment before wiping the small graze. He drew back his hand, inspecting the blood on his fingers as if curious as to how it had gotten there._

_"My Lord . . ." Bellatrix breathed._

_He looked to her, a small breath of amusement passing his lips much to the girls confusion before without warning he uttered what he knew to be her favourite curse. She fell to the floor instantly, though she gripped onto her robes tightly, unable to sense the pains of her wounds as the intensity of the Cruciatus Curse coursed through every inch of her body. She barely realised when it was lifted, her body twitching unwillingly against the residual magic. She hadn't realised her master walking over to her, looking through the man as her vision was clouded she could only let out a small groan as she was pulled to her feet. She steadied herself, trying not to sway on the spot as she tried to regain her senses. She dared not to move as she felt her master's wand on her arm, her brow furrowed in confusion as she felt the pain in her arm lift. She stood there in obedient silence as one by one her hurts were remedied. It was only as the man lifted his hand to his own face, the cut on his face disappeared though the blood remained._

_"My Lord . . ." Bellatrix breathed again, biting her lip slightly as the man reached out and placed his bloodstained fingers upon her to lift her chin towards him._

_"You have done well . . ." Lord Voldemort murmured, "Though you stopped . . ."_

_"I—" Bellatrix winced as he made a slight shushing motion with his lips._

_"You show great promise, Bellatrix Black," he breathed, letting his touch linger on the girl for a moment before he stepped away. His tone changed as he walked towards the large throne-like chair within the otherwise cleared room. "Though, I hear you are no longer to be a Black. Is this correct?"_

_Bellatrix couldn't help but blush slightly, looking down at the floor for a few moments before she gathered her senses and looked to see her seated master curiously raising an eyebrow at her in questioning. "Yes, My Lord." She nodded, "I am to marry Rodolphus Lestrange."_

_"When?" he asked._

_"A week after my nineteenth birthday, My Lord," she said, "In a month's time."_

_"Rodolphus . . ." Voldemort mused, "he is a good servant, a warrior . . . Do you wish to marry him?"_

_"My father—"_

_"I know of your ways, Bellatrix, of_ your family's ways _," Voldemort said, "I did not ask why you are to marry him. I asked if you_ want to _."_

_Bellatrix took a moment's pause. She had known Rodolphus Lestrange for as long as she could remember. He was a respectable pureblood man, one whose family was just as ancient and noble as The House of Black, she knew why their parents had arranged their marriage. Although she was unsure of the match for some time, ever willing to find a way to rebel against her father's wishes, she had to admit she had grown rather fond of him. They had spent some time together both in and out of Hogwarts, learning about each other, even sharing secrets with the man she had only ever confided in her sisters about and it was more than true that they had gotten up to various things together both as Death Eater's and as if they were already a married couple. He had brought her to The Dark Lord. Though she knew he had possibly fallen for her far more than she had him, she knew her middle sister had been correct in telling her that they were the best possible match for each other._

_She nodded. "I must marry," Bellatrix said carefully, "and if I must marry . . . and he is the only choice put before me, then I choose him."_

_The Dark Lord gave a small nod, summoning the girl towards him he could not help but smirk as she practically ran to kneel at his feet. He considered the girl as he brushed the wild curls from her face, not missing the small shudder his touched caused in the girl._

_"You are to marry him," he mused as he let his hand rest on her curls, "expected to play the dutiful little wife. Run a household . . . bare his children to carry on the line . . ._ serve _him."_

_"I serve only you, My Lord," Bellatrix insisted as she looked into her master's eyes, as if inviting him to read her thoughts and look for a lie that was not there._

_"You will become distracted," Voldemort sighed, letting go of the girl and sitting back in his chair, "you will fall into the ways of a pureblood wife and attempt to shirk your responsibilities to me . . . I cannot have that Bellatrix."_

_"I won't!" Bellatrix pleaded, grasping onto the man's robes as she looked up to him wide-eyed, "I serve only you, My Lord."_

_"It will change Bellatrix," Voldemort rolled his eyes, hiding his amusement at the girl's reaction expertly, "you will bend to his whim and give him children, become distracted by the little brats."_

_"I won't," Bellatrix shook her head frantically._

_"You won't have children?" The Dark Lord raised his eyebrows at the girl, leaning forward slightly and returning his gentle touch to her hair, "You would forgo that distraction?"_

_"I—" Bellatrix paused, distracted by his touch and her thoughts. She had never been particularly obsessed with the idea of having children, unlike her youngest sister Narcissa she had not seen the appeal in being the dutiful wife caring for babies and running a home . . . but she had always assumed that was where her life would go, had even had small discussions with Rodolphus on the matter that had almost made her truly want that life. However, there were many things that she had assumed would happen in her life, boring things, expected things, The Dark Lord had shown her she was both capable and able to do so much more than what she thought she was bound to do. She gave a small nod, "If that is what you wish, My Lord."_

_The Dark Lord smirked, taking the girls hand and gently pulling her to stand, looking deeply into her dark eyes, "It would please me, Bella . . . Assure me of your loyalty . . ."_

_"I am loyal," Bellatrix nodded, "I am devoutly loyal. I won't become distracted by such nonsense, I swear it. I won't have his children."_

_"Good . . ." The Dark Lord murmured, hooking a finger under the girl's chin as he drew her to be mere inches from his own. His finger traced her full red lips, "You please me, Bellatrix . . ."_

_"My Lord . . ." Bellatrix breathed as the man slowly leant down towards her . . ._

She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to stare at the emerald green canopy hanging above her any longer. It had been many years since that particular event, though she still remembered it as vividly as she ever had done. She had sworn to The Dark Lord she would be loyal to only him, to always answer only his bidding and not do anything but what he had asked of her. She had done that for so many years, never once giving him any excuse to doubt her loyalty to him.

Her husband turned beside her and she turned her head to see his eyes partially open.

"Bella?" Rodolphus mumbled sleepily.

She hesitated for a moment, turning onto her side and letting the man place an arm around her torso, "Go to sleep, Rod," she whispered.

He sighed as he leant down and kissed her curls, closing his eyes as the man almost immediately fell back to sleep as his wife commanded. She wished it was that easy for her. She could not bring herself to think of anything but how she had failed her master, her mind racing with the possibilities of what would happen, what he would do, what she should do. The sun was almost up when Bellatrix Lestrange finally found some form of rest, more thoughts and memories intruding her dreams. Her sleep was restless, the dark witch too distracted by the plethora of emotions running through her as even in her sleep her hand lay almost protectively on her stomach, close to her unborn child.


	2. Rodolphus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I've completely forgotten to update this story on this site whilst I've been updating it on another one. Sorry! I'll mass upload a few chapters in a row now.

Bellatrix paced the room. She had come to the drawing room in order to get away from her husband, she needed to think. It had been three days since she had realised that she was with child and she still did not know what she was going to do, let alone how she was going to tell Rodolphus. She had considered not telling him, considered dealing with the issue herself in one way or another without his knowledge. But he knew something was wrong. He had been harassing her to try and find out what was going on before she had even realised she was pregnant herself, it was part of the reason why she had even come to consider that she may be pregnant. She knew she had been more emotional of late, switching from being perfectly fine one moment to wanting to snap her husband's neck the next, it wasn't unusual for her to be easily angered, though the frequency of it had become alarming. When her husband pointed out to her that it wasn't her "time of the month" for some weeks she had to stop herself from using an unforgivable on the man. That was when she realised she was late.

The handle to the room turned slowly, almost inaudibly, but still Bellatrix ceased her pacing. She listened to the door slowly opening, the few footsteps against the hardwood floor and then the small click of the door closing in place behind the newcomer. Bellatrix took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Really Rodolphus, stop following me around like some lost little puppy dog," Bellatrix hissed, rolling her eyes before she turned to the man.

"Stop running away from me like a scared little child then," Rodolphus rolled his eyes, slowly walking over to his wife, unphased as she walked away from him towards to the fireplace, "going somewhere?"

"No," Bellatrix snapped, though she couldn't help it as her gaze drifted towards the small pot of floo powder glistening on the mantle.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"No," Bellatrix said, turning to face the man with an emotionless stare.

"But there _is_ something wrong?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow.

"No."

Rodolphus couldn't help but let out a small huff of laughter, "Honestly, Bella—"

"I'm fine," Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, "I want to be left alone."

"Something is bothering you," Rodolphus stated, "you've been avoiding me for weeks now."

"Perhaps I've grown tired of your pitiful face following me around?"

"You always become so bitchy and cruel when you're on the defensive," Rodolphus mused.

"Well, darling, you clearly bring out the side that makes me want to be a cruel bitch," Bellatrix shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Rodolphus asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Bellatrix snapped, "now if you don't mind I'm going to—Get off of me!"

Rodolphus had quickly closed the distance between them as Bellatrix tried to leave the room, grabbing her arm in a vice-like grip. She reached for her wand, though her husband clearly knew her too well as in one swift movement he had pulled her closer, reaching around her with his spare hand so that he could easily pull the thin wood from her pocket. Bellatrix glared at him, furious as she pulled at her arm feebly in his unrelenting grip.

"You are always so beautiful when you're angry," Rodolphus mused, "though your attitude recently is starting to bore me."

"Well, you bore me enough as it is so I guess we're even," Bellatrix spat.

"Bella . . ." Rodolphus sighed, lessening his grip on the woman ever so slightly, "you've been acting out of sorts recently . . . I'm allowed to be worried about my wife."

Bellatrix considered the man for a moment, staring into his dark eyes she considered her options. Her gaze must have softened unwillingly because soon her husband had released her from his grasp.

"Tell me what's wrong . . . please?" Rodolphus asked.

"I—" Bellatrix stopped herself, closing her eyes for a moment as she shook her head, "I'm fine—I'll be fine."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

". . . I'm pregnant, Rodolphus," Bellatrix practically whispered, the mere sound of her words making her stomach churn.

"Pregnant?" Rodolphus repeated, his eyes widening slightly, "With my child?"

"Of course it's _your_ child!" Bellatrix snapped, taking a step back from her husband as she placed one hand subconsciously on her stomach.

"Bella . . ." a slow grin appeared on the man's face, "Oh Bella that's wonderful."

"It is _not_!" Bellatrix cried, wincing as the man gave the look of someone who had been slapped in the face.

"It _is_ ," Rodolphus said, "why on earth wouldn't it be?"

"Because . . . I don't want it," Bellatrix breathed.

"You . . ." Rodolphus frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "you don't want it?"

"No," Bellatrix said simply, straightening herself up to stand tall.

"How can you not want it?" Rodolphus asked.

"I just don't."

"But Bellatrix," Rodolphus shook his head, "you do want children. I know you do. We spoke of it before we married, we agreed."

"We were children," Bellatrix shrugged, "I changed my mind."

"It is your duty!" Rodolphus shouted, uncaring as his wife could not help but flinch at his sudden rage, "You are my wife!"

"I have a higher duty!" Bellatrix screeched, "I have more important things to do—far more important than ensuring your line carries on!"

The sound of the man's hand colliding with his wife's cheek rung hard and fast throughout the room, the witch staggering back slightly as she hit the wall, barely making a sound until her husband grabbed her by her wrists and pinned her in place.

"Get off of me!" Bellatrix growled, turning her head away from the man now so close to her own face.

"Bellatrix, you cannot be rid of this child," Rodolphus tried to control his temper, though as his face was mere inches from his wife's own, he was clearly finding this to be a difficult feat.

"I can't have it . . ." Bellatrix spoke quietly, still not turning to look at him.

"Bellatrix, this is not about what _you_ _want_ , it—"

"I know that!" Bellatrix snapped, turning her face to glare at her husband, the man frowning taken slightly aback to see the faintest hint of tears within the woman's eyes, "This isn't about what _I_ want! Or what _you_ want!"

"It has everything to do with—"

"It doesn't!" Bellatrix said, "It has nothing to do with us! . . . It—It's him . . ."

"Who?" Rodolphus frowned, loosening his hold on the woman slightly though he did not let her go, "The child? It's a boy?"

"No, you idiot," Bellatrix hissed, taking advantage of the man's loosened grip as she quickly pulled herself out from under him. Rodolphus looked to her, she knew if he had wanted he could have stopped her from pulling away, perhaps he was worried about their child, perhaps he'd gone soft, she neither knew nor cared, "it's _him_."

"I—" realisation suddenly flooded the man's features, almost fearful in his gaze as he took a step towards his wife (though the woman quickly stepped back away from him), "What did you do Bellatrix?" she bowed her head slightly, looking to the hand she had now subconsciously returned to be placed upon her stomach, " _What did you do!?_ " Rodolphus bellowed, uncaring as Bellatrix flinched at his words.

"I didn't think," she shook her head, "I didn't think it would happen. I—I thought it was avoidable. I didn't think you would find out."

"I am your husband!" Rodolphus snapped, "Tell me _now_ , Bellatrix!"

"It was years ago . . ." Bellatrix murmured, "before we were married—just before. H-He said I would become distracted, th-that I would waiver in my duty to him . . ."

"What did you do?" Rodolphus asked, calmer in his tone now.

"H—He made me swear I wouldn't give you children," Bellatrix winced.

". . . An unbreakable vow?" Rodolphus asked, then shook his head, "No . . . You would have rid yourself of it by now if you had . . . Why?"

"I told you," Bellatrix said, raising her head higher as she tried to regain some sort of control of the situation.

"No," Rodolphus said, clenching his fists, "why would you agree to such a thing? Why would you not tell me?"

"He's our _master_ ," Bellatrix said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "and why would I tell you?"

"Because this affects both of us!" Rodolphus snapped, "You only think of yourself! This is the one thing I ever asked of you, the thing we discussed before we were married. Are you looking to end the name of Lestrange?"

"You have a brother."

"That is not the point!" Rodolphus yelled.

Bellatrix considered the man for a moment, watching his inner battle of emotions raging through him. She moved towards one of the small armchairs in the room, slowly sitting back down as she placed an arm on the armrest, staring blankly into the fire of the room.

"Help me . . ." Bellatrix breathed, a barely audible sound.

Rodolphus looked to the woman, curling his lip, "Help you kill our child? No."

Bellatrix shook her head slowly, her thumb tracing small circles on her stomach as she lost the battle to fight back a single tear, "Help me . . ." she repeated.

Her husband could not help the small tug of hurt from watching the woman he loved, usually so strong and defiant, looking so vulnerable. It was usually a rare sight, though clearly the hormones of pregnancy had been taking their toll upon her as he thought back on the last few weeks in realisation. He walked towards her slowly, as if approaching a frightened animal he was scared would run away at the slightest of movements. She didn't move as he reached her, barely reacting as he slowly put his hand on her arm.

"How?" Rodolphus spoke quietly, watching the woman carefully, she merely shook her head. With a small sigh, he walked around her until he was stood in front of her, kneeling down to break her gaze from the fire and meet her with his own gaze.

"I have to . . ." Bellatrix murmured "There's no choice . . ."

" . . . How far along are you?" Rodolphus asked gently.

Bellatrix shook her head as if to snap herself back to reality, looking down at her lap, "Only a short while . . . a few weeks . . . perhaps more . . ."

Rodolphus sighed, "Bella . . . Why have you not dealt with this already?"

"Do you want me to?" Bellatrix asked almost hopefully, though there was undoubtedly something like fear underneath her tone, "Is that what you want?"

"No," Rodolphus said quickly as he shook his head, "but . . . I've known you for so long, though I doubt you would care to admit it, I am probably the person that understands you the most in this world . . . If you wanted to get rid of it, if that was your immediate thought from the moment you found out . . . you would have done it by now."

"I have no choice," Bellatrix said, taking the hand that was on her arm into her own, "you have to understand that."

"So you only hesitated because of me?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, "That is the only reason you still carry our child?"

"Yes." The lie was instant, Rodolphus could not help the flicker of a smirk that fell on his features in his slight amusement of it.

"You don't want to be rid of this child," Rodolphus said, squeezing the woman's hand, "if it were just for me it would be gone by now . . . Have you told The Dark Lord?"

Bellatrix shook her head, "I can't. It's enough that I allowed this to happen in the first place, he can't find out."

"I'll talk to him," Rodolphus said, going to stand though he was quickly pulled back by his wife.

"No!" She hissed, "he can't know! I can't have him find out! I—I—I can't get rid of my own child. Don't make me be the one to do it."

Tears began to fall more freely down her cheeks now, the woman clearly having lost all care as she looked pleadingly into her husband's eyes. He rose to his feet only to take the woman into his arms, shifting her in her position so that he could sit with her cradled on his lap. He stroked her hair, pressing her head into his shoulder as he could feel her still trying to hold back her emotions.

He pressed his lips to her hair, kissing her gently, "Of course you can't . . . You could never kill your own child. You are too good for that, you would never harm your own children . . ." he stroked the woman's back, feeling her move her head to look up to him slightly, though he did not look at her, "But The Dark Lord . . . you cannot go against his word . . ."

"No . . ." Bellatrix agreed, gripping onto her husband's shirt with the hand that was not clasped onto the front of her own robes, "I can't . . ."

"He didn't want you distracted . . . Children can be ever so distracting, if you _let_ them be . . ." Rodolphus murmured, "You are easily distracted."

"I am not!" Bellatrix hissed, sitting up slightly as she glared at the man, "I would never be distracted from The Dark Lord's cause, not from my duty to him."

"You're right," Rodolphus sighed, "though perhaps he doesn't think so, to make you make such a promise."

"I—" Bellatrix paused, there was no way that her Lord did not trust her, surely she had proven herself to him enough over the years. She shook her head, "It was years ago . . . I have proven myself since then . . ."

"So tell him that," Rodolphus near enough whispered, "ask him for this. You have proven your loyalty, surely he would grant this to you now? Surely he would not ask you to kill your own child before it knew life?"

Bellatrix looked down at her stomach, toying with the fabric of her dress as she thought in silence for a moment.

"You can only ask, Bella . . ."

"He won't be pleased," Bellatrix shook his head, "I've defied him by letting it get this far."

"It was an accident on your part . . ." Rodolphus brought his hand to place it on top of the woman's own, "you can only ask . . ."

"He'll punish me . . ."

"He rarely punishes _you_ ," Rodolphus scoffed, "besides, is it not torture enough to get rid of it? Is it not worth the risk?"

Bellatrix looked into her husband's eyes, he kept his expression neutral enough but she knew how much he wanted this child. She was sure if she denied his request and did not go to The Dark Lord to at least attempt to keep this child he would make her suffer regardless. She did not fear her husband, they had fought enough over the years for her to know she could put up with anything he threw her way. But besides the wants of her husband, was it worth the risk to have the child she had begun to realise she now also wanted? She rested her head on his shoulder, the man allowing her to sit in silence there on his lap as she mulled over her the decision she knew she would ultimately have to make.

 


	3. My Lord

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest above the click of her heels on the way down the corridor. Bellatrix could not remember the last time she had been so nervous to see her master, she had never failed him before. Though she took steady breaths despite her emotions, determined to at least attempt to seem strong and calm even if she felt nothing of the sort. It was no longer unusual for The Dark Lord to summon her alone to his private dwellings, and though she knew she could go to him or summon him should she need to discuss urgent matters with the man she felt compelled to wait for her next summons. She couldn't admit why this was the case, though deep down she knew it was due to fear. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of it. Bellatrix Lestrange was anything but fearful, only ever strong and fearless like the warrior he had help her become, but the sensation similar to rocks in the pit of her stomach as it felt like every hair on her body stood on edge betrayed her. She blamed the hormones.

She paused at the door she knew her Lord to be dwelling behind, knowing that he would already be aware of her presence but unable to bring herself to knock on the door. Her hand suddenly felt like lead as it refused to lift high enough to make a sound on the solid wood. She closed her eyes for a moment to gather her emotions.

"Come in . . ." the cold voice rung out from behind the door, causing the witch to snap open her eyes in response, nodding dumbly as if the man could see her.

She took a deep breath before she entered the room, quickly turning to close the door behind her before after a final attempt to keep her face clear of emotions she turned to her master. She was in his private room, a room that to her knowledge no other Death Eater had stepped foot in. The room was rather sparse for what you would imagine a man such as The Dark Lord to have, with merely a four poster bed, a modest wardrobe in one corner and a wooden desk and chair in the other.

She forced herself to look to the man, bowing her head slightly as she greeted him with a soft "My Lord,"

"Bella . . ." Voldemort cocked his head to the side for a moment as he inspected the woman's appearance, the silence seemingly lasting forever but was in truth only a few seconds long before he spoke again, "do you have any news?"

"N-News, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, cursing herself silently for the slight stutter in her words.

"News, Bella . . ." Lord Voldemort spoke softly, taking a few steps towards the woman before he stopped a few feet away from her, "of your missions?" he raised an eyebrow.

"They're fine, My Lord," Bellatrix said, nodding slightly, "Rodolphus and I went to a Muggle village last week, there were casualties," she could not help the smirk that appeared on her features despite her nerves, "through my own investigations I also believe we may be closer to identifying some members of The Order, My Lord."

"It is going well then?" Lord Voldemort questioned, slowly stepping forward to the woman again.

"Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix nodded, "Very well."

"So tell me Bella . . ." he murmured, stepping close enough to reach up to the woman, gently putting his hand on her cheek as her gaze flickered away from him and bringing her face up towards his own. He looked deeply into her dark eyes, unsurprised to find her mind guarded from intrusion in just the way he had taught her himself, "if everything is going so well . . . why are you so full of fear tonight? Have I come to scare you, just as I do so many others? I thought you better than that, Bellatrix . . ."

Bellatrix shook her head desperately as he removed his hand from her cheek, "No, My Lord."

"Then perhaps you are scared of something I may say or do?" Lord Voldemort raised an eyebrow, slowly walking towards his bed.

"No, My Lord," Bellatrix repeated, though as the man turned to look at her again she knew her fears were etched clearly on her pale features.

"No?" the woman shook her head again, "Then perhaps there is something you need to tell me? Are your missions not going as well as you have led me to believe?"

"Of course not, My Lord! I mean," Bellatrix shook her head, the feeling of rocks in her stomach twisted as if her stomach was now doing summersaults. She cursed silently, internally begging herself to calm her emotions, to not let her body betray her, "m-my missions are fine, My Lord. I would not lie to you."

"You are hiding something from me, Bellatrix," he hissed, his eyes narrowing at the woman, "Tell me what it is."

"I—I—" Bellatrix couldn't take it anymore, she had already decided this was a stupid idea, she was sure to curse her husband for it later should she ever make it out of here alive. She let out a dry sob despite herself, "I-I have failed you, My Lord."

"Failed me how?" Lord Voldemort demanded.

"I swore, I—I swore to you," she dropped to the floor, bowing her head as she grovelled, "forgive me, My Lord. Please, forgive me."

Lord Voldemort took one look at the woman, he knew Bellatrix had her tendencies to overreact, to beg for forgiveness and berate herself even if she thought the slightest of matters had gone wrong in her service to him. He knew there was only one way to make the woman see straight enough to tell him. He near enough stormed over to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her feet despite her cry of panic. He drew his wand with his spare hand, jabbing the tip firmly beneath her chin to force her head high enough to meet his own cold eyes.

"Tell me what you have done, Bellatrix," he spoke firmly, his anger at her stupidity creeping into his tone, "You will tell me or I will make you show me, you decide."

Bellatrix steadied her breathing, forcing herself to stop her foolish sobbing before she shook her head. She reached out a hand and rested it on his shoulder, she could not speak it, she could not say what she had to. Her eyes flickered for a moment before she let him into her mind willingly. She thought back to her suspicions, a glimpse of her snapping at Rodolphus what now felt like so long ago, laying in bed at night staring aimlessly into the ceiling of her room, pulling herself out of her thoughts that night as realisation set in, slipping off to a secluded area of the manor whilst Rodolphus slept and doing the test spell that confirmed her to be a failure to her master in her own eyes . . . The pull of her master's presence leaving her mind was instant and almost violent in its swiftness, she barely caught a glimpse of his red eyes staring down at her before without warning she was thrown to the floor. She barely dared to look up at him, though as she heard him walking away from her she could not help but risk a glimpse up at the man. His back was turned to her, standing at the edge of the bed as he seemingly gathered his thoughts. She waited for at least a minute before she could stand the silence no longer.

"My Lord . . .?" Her voice was quiet, as if she was almost hoping the man would not hear her.

". . . You are pregnant?" Lord Voldemort eventually asked, still with his back turned to her.

She winced at his tone, "Y-Yes, My Lord,"

"With your husband's child?" he asked, still unmoving.

"I-It's his, My Lord," Bellatrix confirmed.

The man slowly turned back to face her, the woman on the floor forcing herself not to cringe at the emotionless mask he wore. She would rather he show anger, show disappointment, show anything rather than nothing at all.

"You swore to me, Bellatrix," Lord Voldemort said, "you swore you would not have his children."

"I didn't mean to, My Lord," Bellatrix shook her head, begging her master, "I swear it, it was a mistake."

"Why are you telling me this, Bellatrix?" the man asked.

"Y-You are my master, My Lord, I tell you everything," she spoke as if the answer were obvious.

"Yes . . . I always thought you such a good woman for that . . ." Lord Voldemort mused, "though, considering what you have sworn to me, why are you telling me? Why have you not simply rid yourself of the distraction?"

"I—" Bellatrix swallowed hard, forcing herself to sit up on the floor though not daring to get to her feet just yet, "I am loyal, My Lord."

"I wouldn't doubt that . . . usually."

Bellatrix winced, shaking her head, "I am nothing but loyal, I have served you for years and I will continue to serve you unwavering in my service for the rest of my years. I swear it, My Lord."

" . . . You wish to keep the child?" The Dark Lord wrinkled his nose in distaste of the idea.

"My Lord," Bellatrix shook her head, "I swear it, I will not be distracted, I am loyal only to you, My Lord!"

"Though you will, Bellatrix," Lord Voldemort shook his head, "it is inevitable. You won't be able to go out on your missions soon, you will become distracted when you have a young child to care for,"

"I will work for you until I cannot physically do so—or until you tell me to stop, My Lord!" Bellatrix begged, "I will not become distracted, I swear it, let me prove myself, My Lord. I swear I can do it, I will prove that this child will not distract me. It will be an asset to you, My Lord. It will further the Pureblood line, Rodolphus and I are both loyal servants to you, this child will grow to be the same, it will be raised on your views, My Lord. I will not let anything stop me in my service to you, I swear it, My Lord."

"Though you've sworn things to me in the past, Bellatrix . . ." The Dark Lord sighed, "Yet you have broken your promise to me . . ."

"It was a mistake, My Lord," Bellatrix looked up at her master beggingly, suddenly all too aware of his drawn wand at his side as he slowly walked closer towards her again, "Please, My Lord. I will make this work, I swear—It will only be an asset to your cause, should I prove you wrong—should I prove you wrong do as you wish, punish me, torture me, kill me . . ."

Lord Voldemort stopped on his approach, raising an eyebrow as he surveyed the woman for a moment. The usually so powerful, feared and strong-willed witch reduced to a grovelling mess on the floor before him. It was pitiful.

"You have been loyal in your service to me, I cannot deny that . . ." he spoke softly, pausing for a few moments though the witch did not dare to break the silence this time, "Prove yourself further, Bellatrix, prove this will not become a distraction."

"Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix gasped, "Th-Thank you, My Lord."

"I make no promises, Bellatrix," The Dark Lord spoke more firmly this time, "I am yet to make my decision on what to do in this matter . . . though your child is safe for now. The Dark Lord is merciful, for now. I suggest you do not make a habit of breaking your commitments to myself, or you will find me to be _far_ from merciful."

"O-Of course, My Lord," Bellatrix nodded.

"Go," Voldemort said, gesturing to the door behind her as the doors opened at the flick of his wrist, "go back to your husband."

"Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix nodded, scrambling to her feet, "Th-Thank you, My Lord."

He gave a slight nod, watching as the woman gave him one last glance before she walked quickly from the room bowing to him as she left.

* * *

"Well?" Rodolphus said, unable to keep the trepidation from his voice as his wife walked through the main doors of the manor. "What happened?"

Bellatrix lowered the hood of her cloak, not looking at her husband as she clicked her fingers and the elf came to immediately take her cloak from her. She heard his voice as if it were distant, though she knew it was not the case when mere seconds later she felt his hands on her arms as he turned her towards him.

"You've been crying . . ." Rodolphus murmured.

"No," Bellatrix lied, swatting at her eyes to brush away the remnants of the tears that had escaped her.

"What happened, Bella?" Rodolphus asked, "What did he say?"

"I failed him . . ." Bellatrix shook her head, her voice distant. "I failed him . . . I swore to him . . . I should not have gone to him . . ."

"Bellatrix," Rodolphus shook her slightly, forcing the woman to look up at him, "What did he say? . . . What did he _do_?"

"Nothing . . ." Bellatrix breathed, "he didn't do anything . . ."

"You mean . . ." Rod's eyes flickered from the woman's gaze down towards her stomach and back again.

"I'm still pregnant," she shook her head, speaking almost dismissively of his queries.

"You can keep it?" Rodolphus couldn't help but let himself grin slightly.

"Yes . . ." She nodded.

"Oh, Bella," Rodolphus breathed a sigh of release, taking the woman in his arms as he kissed her wild curls.

"For now . . ." Bellatrix murmured, feeling her husband tense.

"What do you mean?" Rodolphus asked, not moving an inch.

"I failed him . . ." Bellatrix shook her head, "I failed him . . ."

"Bellatrix!" Rodolphus snapped, pulling away from the woman slightly though he gripped onto her arms again, his gaze stern, "stop speaking nonsense and tell me what he said!"

Bellatrix winced, shaking her head as if to clear it this time before she looked down, unable to look her husband in the eyes, "He doesn't make promises . . . I can keep it for now . . ."

"For now?" Rodolphus furrowed his brows in appalled confusion, "He means to kill the child later?"

"No!" Bellatrix snapped, taking advantage of the man's confusion to pull away from his grip, "I mean . . . I don't think so."

"Bellatrix—"

"He said I had been loyal," Bellatrix spoke quickly, "that I had to prove myself further, prove that it wouldn't become a distraction. He said that he makes no promises, but he is yet to make his decision on what to do in this matter. Th-the child is safe," Bellatrix cringed, a hand falling to her stomach almost protectively, "for now. H-He suggested I don't make a habit of breaking my commitments to him o-or I will find him to be far from merciful."

"Bella," Rodolphus breathed, going to take the woman in his arms again though she flinched and stepped away, "Bella I swear, we will be fine. You won't waiver in your loyalties or your duties—and neither shall I."

Bellatrix could not help but let out a huff of laughter despite herself, Rodolphus gave her a look though she merely shook her head.

"I need to be alone," Bellatrix murmured.

"Bel—"

" _I said,_ " Bellatrix growled, "I need to be alone."

The man did not speak again, though he stepped aside as she walked past. She could not help but blame him. She was sure she had been careful to keep her promise to her Lord, taken every precaution. Though she could only think of her husband's incessant desire to have a child, how he had tried in so many ways to make it happen whether she had wanted it or not. She could not help but think of her potions, she had never missed one. How had this happened? It was Rodolphus Lestrange's fault and she knew it, though she could not help but admit as she subconsciously rubbed her stomach that she now had the desire to keep the child and become the mother she had once sworn she would never be.

 


	4. Not Okay

"Oh Bella," Narcissa grinned, reaching out and hugging her sister, "that's amazing news."

Bellatrix allowed her sister to hug her for a moment, wrapping one arm around her as she stared out into the grounds of her childhood home from the old marble bench they sat perched upon. She sighed and eventually pulled away from her grasp, pulling her cloak closer towards her against the slight chill of the September afternoon.

"How far along are you?" Narcissa asked, taking her sister's hand as she placed it on her knee.

"A couple of months I suppose?" Bellatrix said, shrugging slightly.

"You don't seem too happy about it . . ." Narcissa frowned.

"I am," Bellatrix forced a slight smile, knowing from the look her sister returned that she was not fooling her. She rolled her eyes, "it's unexpected."

"Well, you must have been trying?" Narcissa rolled her eyes, "You've been married for how long now? Six years?"

"Just about," Bellatrix murmured, "I suppose I didn't think it could happen . . . it's just . . . a shock."

"Well, I can imagine," Narcissa laughed slightly, "I personally would love a child, just one, that's more than enough. So long as it's a boy, obviously."

"Obviously," Bellatrix echoed.

"But we're in no rush," Narcissa sighed.

"Oh please, you've been married mere months," Bellatrix scoffed, "I have no doubt you'll have your perfect little boy soon. Then Mother will be fawning over you and how perfect you are yet again, none of the harassment and snide remarks I've had over children since I left the home. Merlin, you could probably go years without children and they wouldn't bat an eyelid."

"That's not true," Narcissa shook her head before she smiled slightly, squeezing her sister's hand in excitement as she stood to her feet, "but now you can go rub it in their faces! Tell everyone you're having a child—"

"No!" Bellatrix hissed, pulling her sister back down to sit beside her, "I'm not telling anyone— _especially_ not them, heaven forbid they think I've done something right for once." Bellatrix couldn't help but smirk slightly in her own amusement.

"Well, I suppose," Narcissa huffed, "you'll want to wait until you're in your second trimester I suppose—"

"No," Bellatrix said firmly, looking into her sister's eyes as she put her right hand over her sister's, still tight in her grip upon her, " _no-one_ can know."

"But, why?" Narcissa asked confusion etched on her features as she furrowed her brows, "Bella this is good news, you have to—"

"I don't and I won't," Bellatrix wrinkled her nose, "I don't even want to think of having that conversation with them."

"Why?" Narcissa asked, "They—"

"I said _no_ ," Bellatrix snapped, "I'm only telling you because you're my sister and Merlin knows I would never hear the end of it if I didn't. No-one else can know."

"But you'll show . . ."

"I'll hide it."

"You'll become as big as a house, Bella!" Narcissa whispered, "You can't hide something that big, it—"

"Disillusionment Charms work, I've researched it," Bellatrix interrupted, "I'll do that."

Narcissa looked to her sister, trying to read her, trying to find some sense in what her sister was saying she would do or find some reason as to why she would do it. She went slightly paler as a slight realisation hit her, "This is because of _him_ , isn't it?"

Bellatrix considered the woman for a moment, chewing over her thoughts as she tried to decide what to say before she simply turned her head and looked back out to the grounds of the manor, "It's just the way it is, Narcissa. Don't question it."

The blonde witch went to speak again, though as she saw her sister's empty gaze she knew it was useless to question her further. She turned to face the grounds, leaning back on the bench as she silently rested her head on her sister's shoulder. She felt the older woman's arm shift, moving to wrap around her back as she absentmindedly stroked small circles on her shoulder.

"We used to sit like this all the time . . ." Narcissa breathed minutes later as if scared if she spoke too loudly she would make her eldest sister realise she was showing some form of affection, the sort she had not experienced in years, "we used to talk all the time . . . Sit in the grounds and just be in each other's company . . . What changed?"

Bellatrix stopped tracing circles on her sister's shoulder, she could feel the woman freeze up slightly beside her before she muttered her response in a dead tone, "You know, Cissa."

"Andr—"

" _Don't_ ," Bellatrix hissed, "don't speak that bitch's name to me."

"I . . ." Narcissa bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before she carried on, "I'm still here . . . I'm not leaving . . . But we've still drifted . . ."

Bellatrix stared numbly ahead of her. She dared not to speak of her thoughts but she could not help it as they rushed through her mind. Of course their relationship had changed. Andromeda had always been the peacekeeper, the sister to bring them together, the one to stop Bellatrix from hiding away from the world in her darkest moments, the one that encouraged her to carry on, to not let her difficult childhood break her, the one who kept her sane, the one that made sure Narcissa was still involved even if Bella could barely face being around one other person let alone two. She had always been closer to Andromeda, Narcissa was their third. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

"I'm sorry . . ." Bellatrix murmured, a sound so quiet that it was barely audible, "We won't drift . . . We'll stay together. It will be okay."

"Promise me?" Narcissa asked, just as quiet as her sister.

Bellatrix smiled slightly, squeezing her sister close to her briefly "Well, you're the only person that I've told about this baby, what does that say to you? I hardly want you to disappear on your niece or nephew, I fully expect you to be an overprotective Aunt who spoils this child rotten."

"Of course," Narcissa laughed.

"Now," Bellatrix took a deep breath as she stood, turning to look towards the manor she quickly looked down to her sister with a forced smile as she caught a glimpse of their father looking down at them from the windows of the sunroom, "I believe if we do not return to our husband's soon our parents may drive them insane."

Narcissa rolled her eyes with a smirk, though she gave a small nod and stood to her feet, walking back up to the Manor arm in arm with her sister.

* * *

"Bella?" Rodolphus knocked gently on the bathroom door, he had been stood there for at least five minutes alternating between quietly listening to see if his wife was okay and calling her name to try and get some sort of response from the woman. He sighed as she did not answer his call and knocked yet again, "Bella? _Bellatrix_ —"

"Go away, Rodolphus!" Bellatrix cried out angrily from the other side of the door.

"Bella you've been in there for a long time, I—" Rodolphus stood back as the door swung open.

Bellatrix Lestrange glared furiously at the man as she wiped her mouth, her other hand gripped onto the door ready to slam it in his face again, " _What_ part of _go away_ do you not understand?"

"Are you okay?" Rodolphus asked, ignoring his wife's comment, he rolled his eyes and put his foot out as she went to slam the door in his face again.

"Rodolphus," Bellatrix hissed, "what on earth do you think a woman that is nearing three months pregnant is doing locked away in a bathroom for so long? Entertaining a group of young men? Throwing a party? Downing a bottle of fire whiskey and not inviting you in on the fun?"

The man hesitated for a moment, refraining himself from sighing at her for her comments. He was used to Bellatrix's sarcasm and snappy comments, however their unborn child seemed to be bringing out this side of her more and more often as of late. "I'm allowed to worry about you, Bellatrix," Rodolphus said simply, "you are carrying my child."

" _Our_ child," Bellatrix hissed, abandoning her plight to lock herself back in the bathroom and barging past the man to walk towards their bedroom, "stop it."

She paused, she did not need to turn nor hear the man's footsteps to know that he had followed her. She waited for his response for a few moments, then with a groan of annoyance turned to look to him, raising an eyebrow she sighed "Do I need to curse you? Is that it? Because don't think I won't."

"Oh I know you would," Rodolphus couldn't help but laugh slightly before he shook his head, "but no. You're forgetting something."

Bellatrix frowned, "Forgetting something other than how much of an infuriating idiot my husband is?" she mocked concentration before she shook her head, "No, I believe that's all."

Rodolphus stepped forward as the witch tried to walk away, he took a risk as he grabbed her arm, luckily he knew her well enough to grab her wand arm a split second later as she reached for her wand, "Bella, we have places to be."

"I am not—!" Bella's face of frustrated anger soon turned into one of shocked realisation, her eyes wide as she swore under her breath. Her mind had been a mess of late, forgetting simple things and confusing matters that had once been so simple. Bellatrix had never thought she would forget a meeting though, not anything to do with her beloved master.

"We need to leave," Rodolphus said, " _now_."

Bellatrix swore again, going to apparate before she came to the realisation that she was stood in her nightgown and slippers. She ran to her room, Rodolphus quickly behind her.

"Why did you let me forget!?" Bellatrix hissed, wrenching off her nightgown and quickly summoning her dress.

"I didn't think you did forget," Rodolphus sighed, meeting his wife's furious glare as he handed her shoes to her, "you never forget."

"It's this damn child!" Bellatrix shook her head, quickly stepping into her shoes, "My mind is clouded, it's as if this thing is trying to imperius me from within, I—"

"Don't," Rodolphus said, his face suddenly serious as he grabbed his wife's hand, "you cannot use this child as an excuse for our lateness. He cannot think this child is making you stray from your duties to him."

Bellatrix opened her mouth, ready berate the man for his assumptions that she was straying from her duties, that she was anything but loyal. But she knew this was not the time, she simply nodded, gripping onto his hand more tightly she closed her eyes and let the feeling of side along apparation overtake her. The nausea was instant, making the woman sway on the spot for a moment though she did not stand still for long, quickly pulled by the tug of her husband's hand she forced her eyes open and strode beside him to where her master waited for them with the rest of the inner circle.

"Ah," the cold, high voice filled the room, sending a chill down the witches spine as she quickly let go of her husband's hand and bowed her head, "The Lestranges, how nice of you to finally join us."

The two chorused their greetings of 'My Lord', waiting for the man to gesture for them to move before they went to their seats, Bellatrix noting that her usual seat beside her Lord was occupied.

"My Lord, I—"

"I do not want to hear your excuses, Rodolphus," Voldemort rolled his eyes, "we have business to attend to, you have caused disruption enough for one day."

Bellatrix did not look at the man, her stomach was squirming with both the horror of disappointing her lord along with what was becoming the familiar pull of morning sickness. She ignored the smug smirk on Lucius' face as she tried to give Lord Voldemort her full attention.

"Rookwood," Lord Voldemort's voice carried across the room as he looked to his servant, "how fairs the department of mysteries?"

"No change, My Lord," Rookwood droned, "all is going to plan."

Lord Voldemort nodded, he carried on in his questioning, though Bellatrix had phased out. She became aware of the smallest of things, she could hear her heart beating in her chest, smell the obnoxious aftershave Lucius wore sat across from her, feel the subtle brushing of Rodolphus' hand against her leg. She closed her eyes, feeling the sweat bead on her forehead as her stomach continued to twist and turn.

"Bellatrix?" Voldemort hissed.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix breathed, forcing herself to look up to her master with as much concentration as she could gather at that moment, suddenly aware that it was not the first time he had called her name.

"Are we keeping you from something, _Lestrange_?" Lord Voldemort raised an eyebrow, his hand caressing his wand as it lay on the table before him.

Bellatrix quickly shook her head, ignoring the sniggers of her comrades. She was sure they were enjoying every moment of her suffering, every moment that showed her to not be the faithful, ruthless, perfect servant she had always been for The Dark Lord. She didn't care. She only cared that she did not appear to fail her beloved master in his eyes.

"N-No, My Lord," Bellatrix swallowed hard, clenching her fists in her lap as she tried with all of her might to fight down the bile rising in her throat.

"No?" Lord Voldemort repeated, tilting his head slightly as she shook her head vigorously, "How about yourself and Rodolphus, hmm? How goes your search for Dumbledore's band of fools? If I remember correctly you were closing in on more than one of them not long ago."

Rodolphus leant forward, gripping onto Bellatrix's hand underneath the table, "My Lord—"

"I believe I asked Bellatrix the question, Rodolphus," Lord Voldemort mused, "Has your wife lost her ability to speak?"

"N-No, My Lord," Bellatrix shook her head, "I—"

It was too late. There was no way in Bella's mind that she could allow her fellow Death Eater's, let alone her beloved master, see her in such a state. She knew what would happen next and there was only one logical answer in her mind as to what she would have to do. She threw her chair backwards as she rose to her feet, wrenching her hand from her husband she ran towards the door. She barely felt the invisible bonds that held her in place appear, standing awkwardly in place between her seat and the door, though the pressure on her waist did nothing to help what came next. The groans and swears of the men around her echoed across the room as she expelled the contents of her stomach onto the previously pristine hardwood flooring in front of her. She dared not open her eyes as she bent forward, falling to her knees the moment she felt the restraint release from her. She screwed her eyes shut again for a few moments, taking in large gulps of air every few moments until she was finally done. She forced the tears to stay within her dark eyes, though her face flushed in both her shame and anger at herself. The room was silent.

"M-My Lor—"

"Go home, Bellatrix," Lord Voldemort spoke with no emotion, a tone reflected in his features as Bellatrix looked towards him.

"I'm s—"

"Go home, Bellatrix," he repeated, this time it was clear the matter was not up for discussion.

Bellatrix slowly rose to her feet, drawing her wand as she vanished the mess before her. She could not bear to look up to her Lord again, bowing her head and muttering "My Lord," before walking from the room.

She disapparated to the outer grounds of Lestrange manor, letting the cold night air caress her heated skin as tears began to quietly escape down her pale cheeks. She was numb, unable to think of the events of the night nor the shame it had caused her. It was hours later when Rodolphus arrived back home, finding his wife curled on their bed staring blankly out of the window. She lifted her head slightly as he walked into their room. His face was clear of emotion and as Bellatrix went to open her mouth to try and ask the man what had happened after she had left he merely shook his head. She took a breath then nodded, resting her head back down upon the bed as she continued to stare aimlessly out onto the grounds. She listened as he took off his robes and changed into his nightclothes, feeling the weight of her husband lying behind her moments later. She was almost grateful as she felt his arm wrap around her, his hand gently laying upon their unborn child.

"It will be okay, Ma Belle," Rodolphus murmured as he kissed his wife's wild locks.

Bellatrix merely sighed, closing her eyes as she took hold of his hand in her own. Somehow she seriously doubted it would be fine.


	5. Blood

"I'll be fine, Rodolphus," Bellatrix rolled her eyes, walking to her wardrobe as she flicked through her many dresses. Though despite the large collection her options were running low in regards to dresses that would actually fit her now that she was five months pregnant.

"All I ask is that you wait until this afternoon," Rodolphus said, straightening his robes as he watched his wife pull yet another dress from the wardrobe only to stare at the waist for a few moments and throw it back on the rail, "I'll be back from the Ministry in a few hours, I'll take you out for lunch if you'd like."

"No," Bellatrix scoffed, "Rodolphus, I need new clothes, I'm getting fat."

Rodolphus shook his head as he walked over to her, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her now slightly protruding bump, "You're not fat," he murmured as he kissed her neck, "you're beautiful, Ma Belle."

"You have to say that," Bellatrix scoffed as she leant back into her husband for a moment, "but I'm getting too big for my dresses . . . I need to go shopping, you go to the Ministry and I'll be back by the time you get home."

Rodolphus sighed as the witch pulled away from him, though he smirked as she quickly turned and kissed him for a moment.

"Go," she whispered, whipping off her nightdress and pulling her robes over her head as she watched her husband leave their room shaking his head.

Bellatrix spent far longer than usual in the mirror before she left the manor, her hands running over the slight bump in her dress before she finally cast the spell to conceal her unborn child. Though her sickness had mostly subsided at this point in her pregnancy Bellatrix had still been put off the idea of apparation since her last incident, only doing so when absolutely necessary, therefore she arrived in Hogsmeade via floo powder. She stepped out of the fire at The Hogs Head, ignoring both the barman and the familiar face of one of her fellow Death Eaters in the corner of the old pub. It was not often that she frequented Hogsmeade, however with Hogwarts off for the Christmas holidays and Christmas itself being so close she dreaded the thought of going through the streets of Diagon Alley, especially in her current state. Bellatrix ignored the few witches and wizards on the streets around her as she pulled her robes closer around her to fight against the winter's chill. Though she knew that she had to go to Gladrags to attempt to find some better fitting clothes she could not help herself as she caught sight of the glittering lights of Honeydukes. Looking both ways to see the other people within the street she put a hand on her stomach subconsciously before she crossed the street to the store, curling her lip in distaste of herself and silently blaming her unborn child for the pull towards the sugary goods.

Nearly an hour had passed when Bellatrix Lestrange left Honeydukes, quickly moving away from the store as she carried her magically enhanced handbag close to her as if the plethora of sweets concealed within were dark items that needed to be concealed. She was almost grateful to enter Gladrags Wizardwear, quickly closing the door behind her as she slipped into the relative warmth of the shop.

"Madame Lestrange," the sales witch smiled in polite greeting, Bellatrix merely giving a small nod towards her as she walked over to the dresses.

She spent as little time possible selecting a few dresses to temporarily replace her favourite corseted outfits, Bellatrix had never been one for clothes shopping and was always keen to enter a shop and exit as quickly as possible. She continued to pay at the counter, thinking to herself how she had possibly spent more time selecting sweets to battle her pregnancy cravings as she went to leave the store. That is when she saw her. Bellatrix wasn't sure why she stopped, usually she would pass the woman as quickly as possible if she saw her in public for fear of cursing her to insanity with witnesses at hand. Perhaps it was her pregnancy hormones causing her to reminisce on her lost relationship or even the initial surprise she always experienced when realising the woman was alive and well, though most likely it was the fact of what she was doing. Andromeda Tonks stood in a small section towards the entrance, admiring a collection of baby girl clothes. She held one hand on her stomach (Bellatrix noted that she seemed to be slightly larger than her own concealed state), a smile graced her lips as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over the fabric of a white lace dress.

Bellatrix smirked to herself, slowly walking over to the woman until she was practically right behind her. She leant forward slightly as she practically whispered "I believe that's a little small for you, you've become fat as a house."

Andromeda jumped the moment she heard her old sister's voice, going to turn and draw her wand though she stumbled backwards slightly in her panic. Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh, though quickly put her hand out as Andromeda went to step back into her by mistake, "Clumsy as ever," Bellatrix hissed, pushing her away as she felt the woman graze against her concealed child.

Andromeda quickly righted herself, turning to face the woman, "I am not—!" Andromeda took a breath as she saw the shop assistant look towards the pair, lowering her voice as she glared at her sister's amused smirk, "I am not clumsy."

"You were always bumping into things as a girl," Bellatrix shrugged, looking to the woman's pregnant stomach with distaste, "though you are not the girl you used to be."

"Thankfully," Andromeda scoffed, one hand defensively on her stomach as the other rested on her wand in the pocket of her robes, "what do you want?"

"Aw," Bellatrix pouted, "am I not allowed to say hello to my dear little sister?"

"Drop the act," Andromeda snapped, "our last meeting didn't exactly scream sisterly love now, did it?"

"No," Bellatrix laughed, "but you _did_ scream, you screamed beautifully." Bellatrix smirked as the younger woman could not help but flinch at the memory, "Care for a replay? It may help rid you of the little problem you're having there."

"I see no problem here," Andromeda shook her head, "the only problem I _can_ see in this room is you."

"Says the woman infected with filth," Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "how far along are you? Five, six months? With a girl I assume?"

"Why do you care?" Andromeda sighed, "It has no impact on you whatsoever Bellatrix. You will never go anywhere near my daughter."

"I don't care," Bellatrix scoffed, "I'm just trying to fathom why it's taken so long for you to get rid of the thing. I would have done it the second I found out if I were you—" Bellatrix shuddered, "—not that I would _ever._ "

"Sleep with a muggleborn, a man who is no different to you and I?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow, decidedly ignoring the grimace Bellatrix gave at her comment, "Or have a child? Because we all know you have always been the least likely to follow the pureblood traditions, far more than I. Poor Rodolphus, though I can't imagine even he would be very kind to a wife that won't 'fulfil her duty'. I almost feel sorry for him."

"I do not live to fulfil my husband's desires," Bellatrix said simply, thinking for a moment before she stepped forward. She smirked as Andromeda tightened her grip on her wand, clearly concentrating on standing her ground whilst being ready to defend herself if needs be. "Besides," Bellatrix hummed as stopped so that she was within inches of touching her sister, she leant forward as she lowered her voice slightly as brought her hand up to rest just below her stomach, "I am not failing the House of Black nor Lestrange, if you must know."

Andromeda pulled back, her eyes flickering to her sister's hand then looking to the older witch with a questioning stare, as if she didn't dare say what she now assumed. Bellatrix smirked, turning back towards the door of the shop.

"I'll leave you to your shopping," Bellatrix sighed dramatically, "it's not like you can afford much nowadays so I'm sure your visit here will be short. Poor child, to be raised by such people with such little funds. Maybe Auntie Bella should pay a visit one day, in fact, I surely must."

"I will not let you harm my child, Bellatrix!" Andromeda hissed as Bellatrix put her hand on the shop door ready to leave.

Bellatrix stopped for a moment, looking back to the woman and noting the shop assistant looking in their direction, quickly averting their gaze and busying their selves with a selection of magical socks.

"Oh, _Andy_ ," Bellatrix tutted as she frowned at her sister, "what on earth makes you think I would harm you or your half-blood spawn? In fact, have a present," Bellatrix opened her bag pulling out a packet of coconut ice and throwing it at her sister, biting her lip in amusement as she caught it, "congratulations."

Bellatrix merely giggled to herself as she left the store, hearing the sound of her sister dropping the item on the floor and swearing under her breath as she closed the door behind herself. She didn't mind if she had lost the only box of coconut ice she had brought, it was worth it for the amusement of 'gifting' Andromeda something Bellatrix knew was allergic to. It was the little amusements in annoying those that she hated that Bellatrix sometimes revelled in the most.

* * *

Bellatrix was lain across the couch in the main sitting room, a book rested in one hand as she sucked absentmindedly on the sugar quill in her other hand. She casually read the pages within the dark arts book, her eyes flickering to the clock on the mantle every so often as she wondered why her husband was already over an hour late returning home. She let out a deep sigh, uncaring as she turned another page. Though as Rodolphus finally turned up nearing two hours after his initially agreed return she barely looked towards the fireplace.

"Get caught up?" Bellatrix murmured, now with yet another sugar quill between her lips, "I started lunch without you."

"That's hardly lunch," Rodolphus sighed, walking over to his wife and frowning at the small pile of sweets on the floor next to her seat, "since when did you consume so much sugar?"

"I have a sweet tooth now, apparently, don't touch them or I cannot promise your safety," Bellatrix shrugged, putting her book down and turning her face to look towards her husband, "I ran into Andromeda today," she wrinkled her nose slightly, "bitch has her own filth spawn growing inside of her now. I told her I'd pay her a visit one day."

"Lovely," Rodolphus murmured, seemingly distracted by something as he watched his wife sit up straight.

"Lovely?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "I tell you there's more filth in the world and your response is 'lovely'? _Really_ _Rodolphus_." Bellatrix shook her head, going to search for something else within her sugar stash as she finished the sugar quill she was sucking on, she paused as her husband reached forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, "What? . . . What's wrong with you?"

"We have to go," Rodolphus sighed, "get dressed."

"I am dressed," Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "honestly Rodolphus I don't really feel like going out for lunch now—"

"No," Rodolphus shook his head, "we have orders."

"I—" Bellatrix bit her lip, a hand going to her stomach absentmindedly, "Oh . . . Who's leading?"

"I am," Rodolphus said, hesitating for a moment before he summoned their robes and masks, ". . . conceal the child."

Bellatrix gave a small nod, reaching for her things with little emotion. Usually, she would be asking questions, ready and raring to run into battle without a second thought, though now all she could think of was her unborn child. She warded the child, concealing its existence before she looked back to her husband. Once they were properly dressed she felt her mask burn almost immediately. They left in silence, waiting at their meeting place Bellatrix was glad for her mask covering her features, as she knew her usual expression of glee was absent from her features. It was a simple mission in theory, a suspected order member's home had been located to a small muggle village in the countryside. It would be a massacre, destroy the nearby muggle homes, lure the order member out of their hiding, kill or capture the poor Order fool and return to their master. Bellatrix listened to her husband explain the mission in silence, ignoring her brother-in-law as she felt him walk up beside her.

"I know," Rabastan whispered, nearly inaudible as he made the slightest of gestures towards the woman's stomach, "Rod told me."

"Good for you," Bellatrix hissed, barely moving her lips as she held back her sudden annoyance at her husband for sharing the secret of their child with his brother. The man was barely out of Hogwarts, she knew she would not have trusted the boy with such things if it were up to herself.

"I—"

"Rabastan," Rodolphus called, "concentrate."

Bellatrix could imagine the boys blush, smirking to herself as she watched him lower his head slightly.

"You know your orders," Rodolphus called to the small crowd, "now leave."

Bellatrix watched as her comrades left with the crack of apparation, usually one of the first to leave she waited for her husband as he walked towards her.

"Stay close," Rodolphus murmured, taking hold of her hands, "promise?"

"I'll be fine," Bellatrix assured him despite her slight nerves.

"Bella—"

"Come on," Bellatrix shook her head, "we have to go now."

The man hesitated for a moment more before with the slightest of nods he disapparated, taking his wife along with him. The sound of the chaos was instant. In the mere minute head start their comrades had gotten they had already managed to set fire to more than one of the homes on the small street. It was like something possessed Bellatrix, the smell of fire and the sound of the screams of fear radiating within her as with a small smirk she ran ahead despite her husband's yells of annoyance. A young woman ran from one of the burning buildings, tears were already streaming down her pale features, an apron loosely tied around her waist now bunched into her hands in her fear as if it was her last layer of protection. She froze at her garden gate as she saw Bellatrix walking towards her, the girl was clearly a muggle, though it did not matter. She raised her wand, amused at the muggle's confused stare of terror before she screamed " _Crucio!_ "

The malicious cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange filled the night air just as quickly as the tortured screams of the muggle girl did, joining the soundtrack of the night's chaos. She watched as the muggle twisted and turned on her garden pavement, the witch edging forward until she kicked open the small wooden gate without letting up her curse. It was like music to her ears. Though as she watched a curse fly past her head and cause a small explosion in the house behind them she rolled her eyes. With a sigh she let up the spell, looking to Rabastan for a moment before she returned her gaze to the weeping muggle before her feet.

"Really, Rabastan," Bellatrix mused, "are you trying to distract me from my fun?"

"Please . . ." the girl cried from the floor, "I— . . . what— . . . just stop . . . please . . ."

"I thought I'd lend a hand," Rabastan shrugged, smirking at the quivering girl.

"Please," Bellatrix scoffed, "I—"

Both Death Eaters looked up as they heard the call of Rodolphus. The man was stood outside one of the houses near the end of the street, a few others stood with him as they tried to pull down the wards of what had to be the Order Member's home. With an exaggerated sigh, she looked back to the muggle at her feet.

"Well, this was fun," Bellatrix pouted as she raised her wand to the girl yet again despite her cries, " _Avada Kedavra_ ,"

"Nice," Rabastan huffed in amusement before he ran off towards his brother, "come on, Trixie!"

"I'll kill you too, you know!" Bellatrix growled as she rushed to meet them, arriving at the scene just as the wards were pulled down.

"Stay out here," Rodolphus growled as Bellatrix reached him, motioning for a couple of the men to go in the house ahead of him as he looked to his wife, "wait with Rab and the others."

"I am not a babysitter," Bellatrix growled in return as she went to pass him, glaring as the man grabbed her arm to stop her moving forward, "I thought you wanted to stick close?"

"Keep an eye out," Rodolphus spoke firmly, not letting his wife respond as he went into the home.

"You little—argh!" Bellatrix cursed the man as she turned back to the street, watching the relative silence of the once occupied burning homes around them.

"I don't need a babysitter, you know," Rabastan scoffed, rolling his eyes at the sounds of battle behind him.

"Yes, you do." Bellatrix hissed, "However _I_ need to be in there. Rodolphus and I are supposed to stick together in these things . . . unless I go running off, that's entirely different."

"Of course it is," Rabastan laughed, "you know—"

They all stood to attention, wands gripped firmly in their hands and raised as the crack of apparation sounded around them. There were only around five order members that had suddenly appeared, though that still left them outnumbered with the few people that had remained outside the property. The duels started instantly. Bellatrix immediately went for what she knew would be the most challenging target, narrowing her eyes as she sent spell after spell at Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, deflecting his spells and laughing as one deflected and smashed one of the upper windows behind her.

"Is that all you've got!?" Bellatrix laughed.

Rodolphus ran to the window, ignoring his comrades as they continued to duel their targets behind him. His eyes widened slightly as he watched the duels ongoing at the front of the property. Bellatrix was fighting furiously, matching each of her opponents spells hit for hit. To anyone else she would have seemed the top of her form, though as he watched her take a step back, one hand instinctively going towards her stomach in defence, he knew that the child she carried was slowing her down. He looked to the others, too stuck in their own battles to even think that Bellatrix, the most experienced Death Eater of their group, could need any form of help. He let out a growl of annoyance, looking to the men behind him.

"Hurry it up!" he yelled, before running from the building.

Mad-Eye let out a yell of annoyance as Bellatrix got a shot in at him, gritting his teeth as he tried to ignore the searing pain going through his leg. The witch threw back her head and laughed. It was enough of an opening for him to get her. Without hesitation he yelled a curse, watching with slight satisfaction as the dark witch gasped and staggered backwards. Bellatrix raised her hand to her right shoulder, feeling the dizziness in her head before she even saw the blood on her fingers as she took it away. She struggled to keep herself up, her wand pointed at the man as she cast a shield as best she could. She barely registered the feeling as a strong pair of arms came up behind her and propped her up, knowing instantly not to struggle as she heard her name whispered in her ear by the familiar voice. Their opponents were closing in on them. Rodolphus looked around, replacing Bella's shield with his own before he cursed under his breath.

"Retreat!" he yelled, ignoring his brother turning to him quickly as he could imagine the expression he held under his mask, "NOW!"

Bellatrix barely heard the sounds of apparation around her, though her mind screamed that she had to fight, had to stay, had to kill the man who had cut her. She barely noticed the familiar pull of side along apparation as she began to lose consciousness.

 


	6. Pain

"Bella," Rodolphus called her name, but she could not see him, she barely had the strength to open her eyes. "Bella, come on," he whispered hurriedly, "come on, you have to wake up. He'll be here soon."

It took more strength than she would have cared to admit, though at the mention of _him_ she forced her eyes to open. Her vision was blurred and she felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach, but as she blinked she gradually looked up to see her concerned husband face mere inches from her own as he stared down at her.

"Drink," Rodolphus said, pressing a bottle to the woman's lips and giving her a quick smile, looking around the room as she drank the blood replenishing potion, "you lost a lot of blood. I healed you."

"Where—?" Bellatrix coughed as she finished the drink.

"I had to take you with me to report," Rodolphus shook his head, "I couldn't leave him waiting, but I couldn't leave you . . ."

Bellatrix let out a small groan, lifting her head as she soon realised she was laid across her husband's lap on the floor of their ballroom, clearly where he had arranged to meet The Dark Lord after their mission.

"What happened?" Bellatrix murmured, noting that her unborn child was no longer concealed, clearly Rodolphus had been worried about the child's safety and removed the concealment charm himself.

"It's okay," Rodolphus shook his head, helping his wife as she sat up, "be careful."

"I'm fine," Bellatrix hissed, "what happened of the mission, Rodolphus?"

"I—" Rodolphus winced as he felt Lord Voldemort enter the wards of their home, "stand up, come on."

Bellatrix did not hesitate to obey, letting her husband take her hand to help her to her feet she became painfully aware of the extent of her injury. From the side of her right breast to the top of her collar bone the material of her robes was slashed open, the near black fabric still moist with her spilt blood. She went to lift her right hand to touch the fabric to see the damage below, though she hissed in pain at the mere slightest movement of her arm. Rodolphus snapped his gaze towards her, however before a single syllable left his mouth the doors of the ballroom opened.

"My lord," the pair murmured in unison, bowing their heads as they heard the footsteps of their master coming towards them.

Bellatrix fixed her gaze upon the floor, not moving and trying not to look any further at the damage to her robes as she could see her master walking to the front of them. She barely took a breath.

"What happened?" Lord Voldemort's voice was still, void of emotion as he addressed his servants.

Bellatrix raised her head, swallowing her fear as she looked to see her master stood mere feet from him, his gaze fixed upon the blood on her dress. She squashed her instincts to place a protective hand on her stomach, she knew that her Lord did not need any reminding of her current state, especially not now. All she could think of was their first discussion of her unborn child, how he had said the child was only safe 'for now' and how she wasn't to disappoint him. She had failed him. She took a deep breath as her master's eyes raised to her own, ready to confirm his worries of her abilities to continue serving him in her current state.

"They got away, My Lord," Rodolphus spoke before she could, his voice void of emotion as he stared straight ahead, though as their master's gaze turned to him he could not help but flinch.

"How?" Lord Voldemort hissed.

"The Order . . . Backup arrived, My Lord," Rodolphus said simply.

"You were outnumbered?" Lord Voldemort asked, his gaze flickering to Bellatrix for a moment.

"Yes, My Lord," Rodolphus said, "B-By a couple of men."

"Is this how you became injured, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked, now staring directly at the witch again.

"I was caught off guard, My Lord," Bellatrix spoke quickly, looking towards the floor, "I was duelling the Auror Moody."

"You have battled him before . . ."

"I have, My Lord . . ." Bellatrix said, unable to help the small gasp that escaped her lips as her lord suddenly grasped her chin in his hand, looking deeply into her dark eyes.

"You are showing Bellatrix . . ." his voice was barely a whisper, sending a shiver down the witches spine.

"I-I concealed the child, R-Rodolphus undid the spell when we got here to check the b—"

"You promised me you would not become distracted, assured me that this child would not affect your duty to me." Lord Voldemort curled his lip, looking down at the woman's stomach before he looked back into her eyes, "It is slowing you down already."

"No—"

"Yes," Lord Voldemort hissed, "do not lie, Lestrange."

"It was my fault, My Lord!" Rodolphus quickly spoke up, looking to the pair still locked in each other's gaze, he paused for a moment to ensure the man was not about to speak again before he continued "I saw Bellatrix with Rabastan and the others outside, I thought—I _foolishly_ thought—that the men inside the home could complete the task on their own. They were outnumbered outside, surrounded. Bellatrix—"

Lord Voldemort pushed Bellatrix away from him, narrowing his eyes at the man as his wife stumbled to keep her balance. "You were distracted," Lord Voldemort hissed, "this child of yours swayed you to join the battle outside when you were needed within."

"Bellatrix was harmed," Rodolphus said, his voice surprisingly calm even as his masters wand raised towards him, "she is a good warrior, though we were failing with those around us—"

" _You_ have failed me," Lord Voldemort hissed, Rodolphus bowing his head slightly as his wife stared towards him with wide eyes, "you both have . . . _Crucio!_ "

His whole body stiffened, his teeth firmly gritted shut as he held his ground for mere seconds before he fell to his knees. Voldemort sneered at his servant, twisting his wand as with a gut-wrenching yell Rodolphus Lestrange fell forward, his hands going up to his head as he could not help but pull at his own hair. The Dark Wizard's gaze shifted to his other servant, though he did not waver the spell as he stared directly at the man's wife. Her hands were gripped onto the fabric of her dress, her eyes still wide as saucepans as she could not help but show her fear. This was it, he would torture her husband and then be done with the child. She had failed him and she would suffer. Even over the yells of her husband, she could almost hear her own heartbeat in her chest as she feared for herself, she could not help but think that they had earned as this. She had broken her promises, she was distracted, she may have been able to defeat Moody if she were more stable on her feet, she may have been able to stop all of this. The screams stopped, Bellatrix blinking as if snapped out of a trance as she looked to her husband. The man was panting for air, his hands still knotted in his hair as the rest of his body slumped forward in defeat. With a jet of light, the man was thrown onto his back, using the last of his strength to turn his head to his wife. She was caught off guard as for the second time that night her chin was held painfully in her master's grip and she was forced to stare directly into his eyes, still full of fury.

"You are trying my patience," he hissed, though Bellatrix dared not move an inch, let alone speak, as he was so close she could feel his breath on her face, "any other servant would have been disposed of by now for such insolence!"

He watched as the woman flinched slightly, seeing tears quickly threatening to spill over the rim of her eyes. He curled his lip in disgust, throwing her away yet again, the witch unable to keep her balance this time as she fell to the floor.

"You are no longer to attend the important missions, Bellatrix," Voldemort spat, "We shall reassess when this child is no longer inside of you."

Without another moments notice he swept from the room, though both of his servants remained still and silent. Only when she felt their master leave the wards of their home did Bellatrix breathe a sigh of relief, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Bella . . ." Rodolphus called.

She had almost forgotten he was there, almost sure that he had passed out from the pain. She turned her head to the man slightly, watching as he slowly pulled himself to sit up. It took her a while before she came to her senses, staring at him blankly for a few moments until he repeated her name again and she quickly scrambled over to him.

"Be careful," Rodolphus hissed, the woman raising an eyebrow before he continued, "you're still hurt."

"I'm fine," Bellatrix scoffed, drawing her wand slowly and carefully running the wood along the length of his back as she tried to ease the residual pain of the Cruciatus Curse. She furrowed her brows as she noticed the marks on his scalp from where he had pulled his hair so viciously and clearly dug his nails into flesh, she sighed and went to heal the man further but he reached up and grabbed her wrist.

Rodolphus looked up to his wife his features near void of emotion apart from the small glint of concern within his dark eyes. He raised his spare hand to her stomach, caressing the small bump of their child with his thumb.

"It will be okay," Rodolphus said, his voice steady and firm.

She knew it wasn't a question, it wasn't up for discussion or open to any doubt, she was unsure if it was for her own sake to calm her or to merely reassure himself. She bit back any comment, not voicing her doubts as she gave the slightest of nods. Bellatrix watched as he let out a breath, hesitating for a moment before she leant forward and kissed him for a moment.

"Come on," Bellatrix murmured, "this child is tiring me. Join me in bed?"

Rodolphus nodded slightly, not missing the fact that his wife let him help her from the floor and to their room without protest.

* * *

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months far slower than Bellatrix Lestrange would have thought possible. Though she watched her husband be called for duty just as often as usual, if not more so, she was left behind. Not only had she not been called for the 'more important missions', she would not have been called at all if it weren't for the occasional meeting. However even when Bellatrix was summoned to meetings she had nothing to report, nothing to be instructed on. As the others smirked behind her back at the amusement of the Dark Lord's right hand woman seemingly losing favour for some unknown reason, she could not help but wonder if she was invited merely for the fact that these meetings were held within her own manor and her absence would therefore look suspicious. She found herself longing for her child to be born, simply so that she could begin to prove her worth to her master again. Even as she lazed around the manor, usually filling herself with the latest purchase from Honeydukes, even as she felt her unborn child move inside her, she could not help but sometimes resent the thing. It was merely a stark reminder of how much she had failed her master. Rodolphus had tried to cheer her moods and warm her to the child again, buying her things for the baby, having the nursery decorated, it all just sent a chill up her spine as she thought of the uncertainty of her future.

"You'll feel better when the baby is here," Narcissa said, sipping her tea as she watched her sister with a slightly unapproving stare as the dark witch sucked on yet another sugar quill.

It was April now and the two sisters were sat within the grounds of Lestrange Manor enjoying the unusually warm spring day whilst sat at the wrought iron patio set. Bellatrix turned her gaze to her sister for a moment, rolling her eyes and putting the sugar quill down as she finished it.

"That's what Rodolphus says," Bellatrix murmured.

"Well, it's true," Narcissa said simply, "at the moment you're all full of hormones and clearly not comfortable carrying around all that extra weight."

"I am not fat," Bellatrix growled, "it's the child."

"I didn't say you were," Narcissa sighed, "you know what I meant, stop looking for a fight."

"You couldn't fight me if you tried," Bellatrix scoffed, "though I think your chances of a fair fight are probably as good as they've ever been right now. Care to try?"

"No," Narcissa said, putting her teacup down upon the table, "you're just bored and . . . well . . ."

"Well . . . ?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Narcissa shook her head quickly, looking out towards the grounds again.

" _Cissa_ ," Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Well . . ." Narcissa looked to her sister for only a moment, soon deciding that she would rather not look directly into her gaze as she quickly looked away again, "you seem scared—I mean it's perfectly normal, you're nervous. All women are nervous. Merlin knows I'd be nervous at the thought of pushing something like that out of my—"

"Narcissa," Bellatrix rolled her eyes, unable but to help herself as she smirked at her sister's slight blush and murmured apology, "pain doesn't bother me. I've experienced my fair share of the Cruciatus curse, I'm sure I will be fine."

"I'd rather the Cruciatus from the stories I've heard," Narcissa mumbled.

"You have the pain threshold of a flobberworm," Bellatrix scoffed.

"I am nothing like a flobber worm, thank you very much," Narcissa wrinkled her nose before frowning slightly, "do they even experience pain? They don't _do_ anything."

"Oh yes," Bellatrix smirked, "boring creatures really, though I did lack for people to test the curse on when I was at school and they are readily available."

Narcissa paled slightly, sitting up straighter in her seat as she chose to ignore that comment, "Do you have a name yet?"

"Yes," Bellatrix nodded, "and no, I won't be telling you. That's for Rodolphus and I to know and you to find out . . . besides I know it will drive you insane and I may not have forgiven you for the fat comment."

"I—!" Narcissa let out a huff of annoyance before shaking her head and standing, "Come on, see me out, I have to get home before Lucius returns."

"Heaven forbid Lucy returns to an empty manor," Bellatrix teased, laughing at her sister as she rolled her eyes before walking her out of the manor.

She didn't do much for the rest of the day, though she hated to admit it as her due date came ever closer she had found herself with barely enough energy to get her throughout the day without at least napping. Rodolphus had found her asleep on the sofa when he had returned to the manor, one hand draped over the edge of her seat dangling towards what was becoming her normal small pile of sweets. It was almost painful to wake her, as she laid with her raven black hair covering her features, her left hand resting protectively on her large stomach, she had not looked so innocent since they were both children.

"Bella . . ." Rodolphus spoke quietly as he stroked her hair from her face, he smiled slightly as she groaned in her half-awake state, eventually looking up to him through her heavy-lidded eyes, "hungry?"

"Tired . . ." Bellatrix groaned.

He couldn't help but let out a huff of laughter, "You've stuffed yourself with sweets again," he mused as he looked to the empty wrappers surrounding her, "how on earth you can sleep with all that sugar in your system—"

"I'll hex you if you try and ridicule my cravings again," Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as she scolded him half-heartedly, slowly sitting herself up more in her seat.

"Understood," Rodolphus nodded, ". . . bed or food?"

"Bed . . ." Bellatrix yawned, not caring that she could see through the open curtains that the sun was barely setting, ". . . food, then bed . . . food in bed."

"Right," Rodolphus nodded, helping his wife to her feet, "your wish is my command."

"Damned better be," Bellatrix grumbled, letting herself lean on her husband as he helped her up to their bedroom.

It transpired that Rod's wife had spent most of the day sleeping when taking into consideration the time she had eventually gone to bed. Though at nearing nine months pregnant it was to be forgiven. Considering that she was rudely awoken in the early hours of the next morning in pain, it was a good thing.


	7. Arrival

"Rodolphus . . ." Bella's voice was but a whisper, barely penetrating the still darkness of their room as she stared wide-eyed at the ceiling almost scared to move. The man beside her didn't stir, sleeping soundly next to her oblivious to the goings on in his own bed. She took a deep breath, slowly inching her hand down between her legs in the darkness, a small gasp coming from her lips as she realised her fears when her touch was met with the undeniable wetness of the skirt of her nightdress. "Rodolphus," she spoke more firmly this time, though barely rose her voice. She chewed her lip, closing her eyes for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

Rodolphus Lestrange was quickly awoken when his wife decided to abruptly shove him with such a force that he had to catch himself off the edge of his side of the bed.

"What?" Rodolphus groaned, silently cursing his wife and sighing as he realised quite how close he had come to hitting the cold floor. "Can you not sleep again?" with a roll of his eyes at the woman's silence he turned to his wife, "You could think of a better way to wake me up, Bella." Rodolphus paused as he saw his wife's face still frozen in her wide-eyed stare, quickly moving closer towards her "Bella? What's—" he stopped as he was close enough to touch the witch's body with his own, wrinkling his nose as the brief thought that his wife had soiled herself came through his mind.

She turned her head to look at him, shaking her head as she grasped onto her stomach. "Rod . . ."

His eyes suddenly widened in realisation, ". . . shit."

"One way of putting it . . ." Bella breathed, her breath quickly turning into a quick gasp of pain.

"Bella," Rodolphus spoke in concern, quickly pulling the sheets off of her and casting a quick charm on her to remove the mess that had been created already.

"I'm fine . . ." Bella shook her head, "it doesn't hurt . . . just a shock."

"I'll get the healer," Rodolphus made to get off the bed, soon falling back again when his wife grasped his arm with surprising strength.

"You will do no such thing," Bellatrix hissed, narrowing her eyes at the man, "I don't need the bloody healer here to annoy me until he absolutely has to be."

"But Bella, Greer—"

"Greer is a git," Bellatrix snapped, "he infuriates me. Why we ever had to agree to have him—"

"Bella, we're Death Eaters, he looks after the Death Eaters. We don't need to make up excuses with him for why you won't take your robes off for the sake of covering your mark, besides—" Rodolphus shook his head, "We're not having this discussion. I'm getting him."

"Rod," her voice was almost begging, a small pout on her lips as she played her husband with her usual skill even in her current position, "he said when I'm five minutes apart. It's ten minutes . . . hold me?"

Rodolphus considered the witch for a moment before with a sigh he sat back against the headrest next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her and letting her rest into his side. ". . . How long have you been getting cramps?"

Bellatrix closed her eyes, one hand stroking her stomach as she mumbled her response, "A few hours . . ." she couldn't help but let out a small huff of laughter as she didn't need to see her husband's face to know the reaction of both shock and annoyance on his features.

"Yet you've only just woken me up?" Rodolphus tried to keep the annoyance from his voice, rolling his eyes as his wife moved her grip to his nightshirt as if she was concerned he would try to get up to defy her wishes, "Bella this is serious, this is not something to be—"

"Shhhh, Roddy," Bella purred, "enjoy the silence for a little while. It's likely it won't last long and Merlin knows when we'll get to enjoy it again . . ."

She wasn't wrong. Within hours Bellatrix was groaning in her pains, intermittently swearing under her breath. She had decided she did not want to speak to Greer, only making conversation when absolutely necessary. Though she did decide to tell him what she thought of him when he made the foolish suggestion to call for her mother when pointing out that Rodolphus would leave the room at one point and she may want the support of her mother. Rodolphus had never seen her speak so openly (and crudely) of her distaste for her mother in the presence of a near stranger. He was almost grateful when the witch finally asked for her sister instead, making an excuse to leave the room to speak to their elf to summon the witch. As he felt a presence re-enter the wards of their home he quickly leant over his wife, assuring her she would be okay and of his love for her. She merely looked at him for a moment, she didn't need to say anything, he knew she would never speak of her feelings when they were not alone. She gave a small nod and closed her eyes, leaning her head back into the pillows as he left the room.

"Rodolphus," Narcissa breathed, a reassuring smile on her lips as the man descended the stairs towards them, "is she doing okay?"

"Fine," Rodolphus said, noting Lucius stood just behind the man before he looked back to his sister-in-law, "she's swearing, insulting the healer and despite her clear pain has outright refused to take any of the pain numbing potions."

"Sounds like my sister," Narcissa couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "I take it she's in your room?"

Rodolphus nodded, gesturing for the woman to pass him, "Good luck."

Narcissa quickly ascended the stairs, leaving the men alone in the entrance hall together.

"You look like shit," Lucius scoffed, a smirk on his lips.

"As would you if you had experienced what I have for hours on end," Rodolphus rolled his eyes, "perhaps one day you'll eventually get that joy, Malfoy."

Lucius shook his head at the subtle dig, raising an eyebrow as he gestured in the direction of the man's study, "Perhaps we should have a drink?"

"For once you make a sensible suggestion," Rodolphus laughed, nodding and taking the man to his study. As he walked to his liquor cabinet he caught his reflection in the glass, sighing as he realised his brother-in-law was correct; though he had managed to change out of his night clothes hours ago his hair was still out of place and his eyes were clearly marked with his tiredness. He poured the both of them a drink before pulling out his wand so that he could at least quickly neaten his hair.

"I can imagine Bellatrix is . . . interesting in labour . . ." Lucius mused.

"Interesting?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow as he pocketed his wand again, "There is nothing _interesting_ about it. She groans, swears and almost broke my hand despite it all when I offered her support."

"Sounds like Bellatrix," Lucius shrugged.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes, sitting at his desk as he wondered why on earth Narcissa had thought it had been a good idea to bring her husband with her. She had probably thought he would make good company for him rather than being left alone, though as they made basic conversation he could not help but hear the voice of his wife in his mind pointing out all of the man's little annoyances. He was almost grateful when the man was silenced by the sound of Bella's yell echoing throughout the manor. Lucius drained the remainder of the fire whiskey in his glass, making his way to the bottle to refill both of their glasses when he swore in shock and set to berating the Lestrange elf at its sudden appearance in the middle of the room.

"Shut up!" Rodolphus hissed at Lucius as he sat straight in his seat, the elf looked shaken, its eyes were wide and from the way it was holding it's arm it looked as if it had a quick hex thrown its way, "What is it?"

"Mistress wishes to see Master," the elf spoke shakily, "now. She said now."

Rodolphus didn't question it, ignoring Lucius as he opened his mouth to speak and rushing from his seat to almost run to his wife. "What's happening?" he snapped as Narcissa came into view standing outside his bedroom, looking rather dishevelled for having been in the room with his wife for less than an hour.

"She won't tell us," Narcissa sighed, "we told her that you shouldn't go in there until the baby is born but she doesn't listen."

"Good," was all he could think to say as he almost knocked into the woman in his eagerness to reach his wife. She was covered in sweat, her dark curls wilder than usual as with her right hand she was gripping onto the bedpost for dear life, her left arm wrapped around herself, "Ma Belle . . ."

Bellatrix shook her head, nodding her head for the man to come beside her. He obeyed her without question, sitting on the bed beside her and taking her left hand in his own. "What's wrong? You can do this Bella, I—"

"I know," Bellatrix spoke through gritted teeth, taking a deep breath after a few moments she seemed to relax ever so slightly before turning her head to her husband, "I can't . . . he . . . not now . . ." her eyes went to her left arm.

The realisation washed over him like an ice cold rush, his gaze slowly went down to his wife's arm. He ignored the witch as she stiffened in her pain again, not paying attention to the now vice-like grip on his hand as he watched the skull and snake burning into her skin.

"No," Narcissa gasped, "not now. You'll have to ignore it."

"I can't ignore it you idiot!" Bellatrix screeched, inadvertently letting a tear escape her dark eyes.

"You can't ignore it. It's painful, Narcissa," Rodolphus shook his head, "it gets worse the longer you leave it."

"The pain is nothing compared to this," Bellatrix let out a bark of laughter before shaking her head before looking to her husband again "g-go. Go to him for me."

Rodolphus considered the witch for a moment, "Bella—"

"Go!" Bellatrix snapped, pushing the man away, "Go now! He'll only come here if I ignore him! H-He can't see me like this. Rodolphus, go . . . _please_."

It was the final word that convinced him, it was rarely used by Bellatrix Lestrange which only made it hold oh so much more weight. He gave a small nod, "Where?"

"U-Usual place," Bellatrix panted through her pain, "h- _his place_."

Rodolphus gave a quick nod, looking to Greer "Look after her," he demanded before sweeping from the room.

* * *

It was cold, dark and so quiet that Rodolphus would have sworn he could hear the beating of his heart even over the soft thud of his own footsteps as he walked down the narrow hallway. He took a deep breath as he reached the solid oak door at the end of the hallway, taking a moment before he reached out and turned the silver handle and slipped silently into the room. Lord Voldemort had his back turned to him, staring out of the window onto the grounds making Rodolphus wonder if he had watched him on his journey up to the building.

He knelt respectfully, bowing his head as he muttered "My Lord . . ."

"You're not Bellatrix," Lord Voldemort breathed.

"No, m—" Rodolphus swallowed as he looked up to see the piercing eyes of his master boring into him, "No, My Lord."

"I did not call for you . . ." The dark wizard narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Bella—"

"Has your wife become so disobedient that she cannot answer the call of her _master_ , Rodolphus?"

"No!" Rodolphus shook his head immediately, "Never, My Lord."

"Then why isn't she here?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"Sh-She's having the baby, My Lord," Rodolphus said, "She's in labour."

The Dark Lord cocked his head to the side a little, considering the man on his knees before him as if he was trying to decide if bringing a child into the world was a good enough excuse to ignore his summons.

"She would be here if she could, My Lord," Rodolphus said, "I swear. She sent me in her place to explain herself, My Lord."

The man did not look pleased, running his tongue over his thin lips for a moment before he turned and walked back to his previous place to look from the window, "I can see this child becoming problematic, Lestrange."

"No, My Lord," Rodolphus breathed as he pulled himself to his feet, going to walk to his master though he stopped himself as he thought better of it.

"You do not agree with me?"

". . . No, My Lord," Rodolphus shook his head, "Bellatrix will be back to fighting condition soon, we will not fail in our service to you. We will continue to serve and will not fail you. This child will if anything be a good thing, My Lord."

"A good thing?" Lord Voldemort snickered as he turned back to the man.

"Yes, My Lord," Rodolphus calmed himself, bowing his head slightly, "They will grow to be a great warrior for you. We will train them and raise them on your views alone. The child will be unstoppable when it reaches the right age."

"The right age?" Lord Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "That would be many years from now." The man raised his hand as Rodolphus went to speak again, "I need to consider the options . . . Go . . . Call for me when the child is born."

Rodolphus bit his tongue, assuring himself that it was not wise to speak again as much as his mind called out for him to do so. Though protests rang through his mind he merely nodded, giving a short bow before he swiftly left the room.

* * *

He knew something had changed the moment he returned home. He stopped barely for a moment before he determined he would go straight to his wife, rules of propriety be damned he would be with his wife no matter the comments he was bound to hear for it. He could lie to himself and say that the woman needed him, though he knew she was strong and she had her sister, in truth he needed her. He did not want to think of what his master would do the moment he was called, it made his insides turn and unthinkable thoughts of defiance threaten to come over him. If he was to risk his child being taken, he would spend every moment he could with them. Just as he reached the room, his hand outstretched and his speech to calm the woman already prepared in his mind, he froze on the spot as Narcissa Malfoy opened the door. She jumped slightly, putting her hand to her chest and shaking her head at the man.

"I knew you would try to come in here again," Narcissa sighed, though a small smile graced her lips, "Luckily for yourself I was just about to see if you had returned anyway."

"The baby . . .?" Rodolphus breathed.

"Go see . . ." Narcissa smiled, letting the man pass her as she exited the room.

"Belle . . ."

Bellatrix Lestrange tore her gaze away from the bundle in her arms for the first time as she heard her name, the dazed smile temporarily leaving her face.

"Rod . . ." she sighed, instinctively holding the child closer to herself as he walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" Rodolphus looked from his child to his wife and back again as he took note of the single tear that fell down her face.

"Nothing . . ." Bella closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as she felt the weight of her husband sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Bella . . ." He pulled the blanket back slightly, his breath caught in his throat as he took in the small curled tuft of raven black hair, the dark eyes so much like their mother wide and alert as the child looked around as best they could. Their mouth opened in a small perfect circle as he grazed their rosy cheek with his finger in amazement, "Bella . . ."

"This is our only child," Bella said, her voice far firmer than she had expected as she looked to her husband, "I can't do it again—not the birth I mean, I just . . . I can't, what with . . ."

Rodolphus did not need her to explain, he knew what she meant. She would not disappoint her master twice. Though as he reached out and took her face in his hand, wiping away her single tear with his thumb he knew what she was hiding. He knew she thought she had failed him as well.

"Promise me . . ." Bellatrix whispered.

Rodolphus looked to the child, thinking of all of the troubles they had caused, thinking of how it was all worth it for that perfect bundle now in his wife's arms. He gave a small nod.

"I promise," he nodded, " . . . She's beautiful. I would trade the thought of a hundred sons all for her . . . and you."

Bellatrix breathed a small laugh, shaking her head, "No need to be so emotional about it, a simple yes would have sufficed."

Rodolphus couldn't help but smile, reaching down to his daughter as he let the girl take his finger in his fist. "We should name her . . . We agreed you would have the first name for a girl, no?"

"Yes . . . and you her middle name," Bellatrix said.

"Do you have a name?" Rodolphus asked, his eyes settling on the mark on his wife's arm as she cradled their child to her chest, "I'm sure you do . . ."

"Yes . . ." Bellatrix nodded, "Ayla . . ."

"Ayla?" Rodolphus murmured, smiling as the woman nodded slightly, "it's beautiful . . . Ayla Belle Lestrange."

Bellatrix couldn't help but scoff slightly, biting her lip through a grin as her husband raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"The poor girl," Bellatrix sighed.

"It's beautiful," Rodolphus said simply, "My two beautiful girls."

"Oh please," Bellatrix shook her head, rocking Ayla slightly as she fussed in her arms, ". . . It's not terrible, I suppose."

"Certainly not."

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" Bellatrix asked, leaning her head back against her pillows slightly as she could feel her tiredness setting over her.

"I do . . . But after . . ." Rodolphus stood from the bed, ignoring his wife as she lifted her head to look to him.

"Rodolphus . . ." Bellatrix called, "Rodolphus . . . what happened? What did he want? Why did he call me?"

"I don't know—" he looked to her as she began to speak again, "It will be okay. We will be okay, all three of us."

Her eyes darted to his left arm as the man began to pull up his sleeve, her grip on her child tightening again as she felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest. He hesitated as his hand hovered over his mark, looking straight into the dark eyes his wife shared with their daughter, as if asking permission before he moved.

"It will be okay," Bellatrix nodded, though as she watched him press the black skull and snake she closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was to come.


	8. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for the latest chapter, life has been a little hectic here still at the moment and I had a major writers block but I think the writers block may be slowly fading now?
> 
> As always, please read, enjoy and please do let me know your thoughts as I love hearing from you guys even if it's just a couple of words!

"I need to get up . . ." Bellatrix whispered the first words either of them had spoken since Rodolphus had summoned their master almost ten minutes ago, "I can't be laid here when he comes."

Rodolphus looked to his wife as if considering if he should argue with the woman or not before he spoke "Can you move?"

Bellatrix thought for a moment, conscious of the aches and pains of her body, her small daughter laid soundly cradled in her arms against her chest. She shook her head. "I-I don't know if I could stand . . ."

"It will be okay . . ." Rodolphus murmured, reaching out to his new daughter and gently brushing her rosy cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

Bellatrix took a deep breath, shuffling herself to sit up slightly more on the bed, grateful as Rodolphus helped her with her pillows. As Rodolphus went to pull away when Bellatrix was seated, he froze, the feel of their master crossing the wards of their home unmistakable.

"I'll go greet him," Rodolphus murmured, taking one last look at the two on the bed before he walked from the room and towards the front of their home. As he reached the bottom of the main staircase he paused, looking towards the large front doors, with a flick of his wrist the doors opened. He dropped to one knee in a bow as his master walked over the threshold.

"Rodolphus," Lord Voldemort's cold voice sent a chill straight through the man as he stopped within the entrance, "stand."

"My Lord," Rodolphus murmured, looking up to his master to see his judgemental stare passing over him.

"You have a child?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"A daughter, My Lord." Rodolphus nodded.

Voldemort seemed to consider this for a moment before he gave a small nod, "I take it she is with Bellatrix in your bedroom?"

"Yes, My Lord," Rodolphus nodded "I'll take you—"

"Not necessary," The Dark Lord shook his head, "go wait elsewhere, Rodolphus."

The man nodded again, through the fear in the pit of his stomach not caring about how the Dark Lord knew the way to his marital bed without his assistance. He watched as the Dark Wizard ascended the stairs before he forced himself to temporarily retire to his study, sure a strong drink may help settle his fright.

* * *

Bellatrix looked down at her daughter, wrapped up in the little girl's beautiful dark eyes as she tried not to think of her Master for once in her life. Though as she heard the slow footsteps in the corridor outside of her room she couldn't help but turn her attention to the door of her room, cradling her daughter closely. She took a deep breath as the handle of her door slowly turned and gathered herself as best as she could.

"My Lord," Bellatrix breathed as she met the emotionless stare of her master, quickly bowing her head and wincing as the little girl in her arms stirred slightly, "I would stand, I swear but—"

"You cannot stand, Bella," The Dark Lord said, closing the door behind him as he entered the room. His servant looked towards him, barely disguising her fear on her features, "This is the child?"

"Y-Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix breathed, "my daughter . . ."

"She has a name?" he asked.

"Ayla," Bellatrix said, unable to help the small flicker of a smile as she looked to her daughter, "Ayla Belle Lestrange—Rodolphus chose her middle name . . . My Lord."

He walked over to the bed without a word, noting the woman trying not to cradle her child too tightly as he eventually stopped beside the pair. Bellatrix tried not to look at him, trying not to think of the terrible thoughts going through her mind as she instead looked down at her daughter. She forced herself not to flinch as he reached for the girl, watching as he moved the blanket slightly to better look at her face. He paused for a moment before he reached one of his long fingers to stroke the girls face. Little Ayla stirred, looking up at her mother, her lower lip began to quiver and it took all of Bella's strength not to move an inch or shush the child. She let out a small cry and Bellatrix widened her eyes in horror as she could see her master's wand moving towards the child.

"My Lord," Bellatrix whimpered, "I—"

He twisted his wand and the girl grew silent, Bellatrix letting out an involuntary sound of fright. It took her far too long to realise that Ayla was merely asleep.

"I will give you two weeks to recover," Lord Voldemort spoke matter of factly, "then I expect you to return to your duties in your full capacity. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix nodded, "Of course, I won't fail you, My Lord."

"See that you don't," he said, "I do not want this child to become a distraction . . . when she is old enough you will train her to join our ranks."

"Of course," Bellatrix breathed, "she will be a great warrior, it will be an honour for both her and us, My Lord."

The Dark Lord looked to the woman for a moment before he merely nodded, "I will summon you in two weeks time." He said, then left the room as quickly as he had entered.

Bellatrix let out a breath she did not realise she was holding, grabbing her wand from the side and instantly taking the sleeping charm off of her daughter. She didn't care that the girl cried, relishing in the sound as she held her to her chest, unable to help the few tears that fell from her own eyes. The girl was almost calm when Rodolphus rushed back into the room, though her own tears were still flowing.

"Bella," Rodolphus breathed, running to the bed and instantly checking their daughter. Bellatrix shook her head, gesturing for the man to take the child. He bit his lip, taking the girl gently into his own arms, the moment of holding his daughter for the first time slightly dampened by his quietly sobbing wife, "What happened?" Rodolphus asked, "What did he do?"

"N-Nothing," Bellatrix took a breath, wiping her tears away "f-fucking hormones . . . I'm fine . . ."

"What did he say?" Rodolphus asked quietly, gently rocking his daughter in his arms.

Bellatrix shook her head, leaning back into her pillows, "Nothing . . . She's fine . . . It will be fine . . . I need to sleep."

Rodolphus hesitated, stopping himself from pressing the tired witch for every last detail of her encounter with The Dark Lord. Instead, he forced himself to give a slight nod, watching as she adjusted herself to lay back into the bed, sitting beside her with their daughter and letting her rest her head into his side.

"Rest . . ." Rodolphus murmured, looking down at his daughter as he let her take his finger in her own tiny hand.

* * *

Bellatrix sat back on the settee, little Ayla Lestrange dressed in a frilled white dress as she nestled into her mother's chest. Bella absentmindedly stroked the girls back, staring towards the fireplace as her husband stood in the middle of the room.

"She's changed so much," Rodolphus shook his head, smiling to himself, "it's only been a week."

"I suppose she has . . ." Bellatrix murmured.

"She looks like her mother," Rodolphus mused.

"I suppose so . . ." Bellatrix sighed.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes, walking over to his wife and daughter and stroking the girl's head absentmindedly, "It won't be that bad."

"It's my parents," Bellatrix scoffed, "of course it will be."

"Your sister will be coming over as well," Rodolphus said.

"With Lucius," Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Fair point," Rodolphus smirked before leaning forward and kissing his wife's head, "rest for a moment, they won't be here for a little while."

Much to Bellatrix's disappointment, her family appeared sooner than she had hoped. She watched her husband leave the room to greet them, holding her daughter slightly more closely as she waited for the uncomfortable situation to begin. It was her father that entered the room first, his usual disturbing smirk that he always greeted her with on his features, though he said nothing as his wife entered the room behind him.

"Bellatrix," Druella said in greeting, waiting for her daughter to stand before she continued to walk over to her, "so this is . . . what was her name?"

"Ayla," Bellatrix said, forcing herself to bite her tongue as she thought of how differently her mother would react if this was her youngest sister's child, "Ayla Belle Lestrange."

"Hmm . . . Interesting," Druella mused, her eyes glancing over the mewling child.

"Bella!" Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she entered the room, blushing slightly as she realised the enthusiasm of her tone, her husband's hand resting on her shoulder for a moment before she walked over to her sister, "Oh, she's changed so much, and in such a short space of time. May I . . . ?"

"I'm surprised you asked," Bellatrix couldn't help but smirk slightly, as she gently passed her daughter to Narcissa, both witches taking a seat back on the settee, "I'm surprised you didn't just take her the moment you entered the room."

"Oh shush," Narcissa rolled her eyes, happily rocking the little girl in her arms.

"You'll soon have your own little one to look after, dear," Druella spoke casually as she accepted a glass of wine from the house elf, "Soon, I expect."

"Yes . . . Well . . ." Narcissa blushed.

"Give the girl a break, mother," Bellatrix scoffed, "She's barely married."

"She is a . . . beautiful baby girl," Lucius said, clearly wishing to quickly change the conversation.

"Thank you, Lucius," Rodolphus said, "she takes after her mother, clearly."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at this, though sat back in her seat slightly as she watched her daughter in her sister's arms.

"Shame about her gender," Cygnus mused, "though I'm sure you'll have more, won't you Rodolphus?"

Bellatrix glared at this, going to speak before her husband placed a gentle hand on her own.

"I am happy with a daughter," Rodolphus said simply, "one heir is enough for my house, regardless of the gender. Besides, have you not proven yourself that it does not matter how many times you try, Bella and I could have many more children and they would all turn out to be girls for all we know."

Bellatrix bit her tongue to stop herself laughing, watching her father wrestle with his anger at the man's comments, her mother shuffling uncomfortably in her seat as she decided to finish the rest of her wine. As Rodolphus smiled pleasantly at the older man he could do nothing but make a grunt of acknowledgement before attempting to change the topic. The conversation flowed as comfortably as it could with Cygnus and Druella Black present, the next half an hour consisting of Cygnus or Druella trying to make the occasional jab with Rodolphus guarding his wife's fury by providing adequate short responses. Bellatrix was almost grateful as her little daughter made a small cry of hunger, glad for the excuse to leave the room.

"I'll come with you," Narcissa stood after she had handed her niece back to her sister, "if that's okay?" she gave a small smile of relief as her sister nodded, quickly following her out of the room.

"They're vile," Bellatrix hissed as she rocked her child, walking towards the nursery with her sister.

"They're our parents," Narcissa sighed.

"Not by choice," Bellatrix wrinkled her nose.

"Well, that is how family works, Bella," Narcissa said as they entered the nursery, watching her sister sit in the rocking chair as she closed the door behind them, "you can't choose your family . . ."

"Evidently not," Bellatrix said, adjusting her dress so that she could feed her daughter.

"If we could . . ."

"I'd have Mother and Father gone in an instant," Bellatrix smirked, "well, perhaps not in an instant. They deserve a slow and painful exit."

"Bellatrix," Narcissa shook her head, walking over to Ayla's crib and casually running her hand over her little blanket embroidered with the Lestrange crest.

"I just speak aloud the things that go through your mind," Bellatrix mused, "I can think of a few family members that could justify a slow and painful death . . . ex-members included."

" . . . Have you heard from her at all?" Narcissa barely whispered, not daring to look at her sister.

"No," Bellatrix spat, "thank Merlin."

Narcissa nodded, looking to her sister for a moment before she averted her gaze yet again. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the woman, adjusting her hold on her daughter again before she finally spoke.

"But _you_ have . . ." Bellatrix breathed, "haven't you?"

"No," Narcissa shook her head insistently, "she's no sister of mine."

"Glad to hear it . . . but half of that is a lie, isn't it Cissa?" Bellatrix tried to control her anger, reminding herself of the girl in her arms whilst she couldn't help but think that her sister had waited to broach the subject until she was in such a helpless position on purpose.

"I . . ." Narcissa took a deep breath as she turned to look at her sister, "I didn't write back to her."

"She wrote to you?" Bellatrix sneered, "Why? Did ickle Andy want to come crawling back to the family? Finally fed up of her mudblood and her pathetic little life?"

"No . . ." Narcissa said, pulling herself up to stand tall, "she wanted to let me know . . . Well, I think she wanted to tell you too but . . . she's foolish."

"Let you know what?" Bellatrix asked, glancing down at her daughter for a short moment as she willed the girl to hurry so that she could shake the truth out of her sister, "Stop pussyfooting around the issue and come out with it. "

Narcissa looked to her sister for a moment before she shook her head, reaching into the pocket of her robes and pulling out a small letter, handing it to her sister. The woman gave her a look as if she thought she was stupid as she gestured to both of her hands currently holding her daughter and Narcissa rolled her eyes, sure the woman just didn't want to touch the piece of parchment herself. She walked over to the woman, unfolding the parchment carefully and pulling out a small photograph from within. Narcissa took a deep breath before she held out the photograph so that her sister could see. A baby wrapped in pink blankets looked up at her through dark eyes similar to her daughter's own, her hair a tuft of blonde as she gripped tightly on to an unseen woman's finger.

Bellatrix curled her lip, closing her eyes with distaste, "She had her brat?"

" _Look_ ," Narcissa insisted.

Bellatrix let out a sound of distaste, though did not argue with her sister. She looked back to photograph with a frown of confusion, she would have been sure the now dark-haired baby had been blonde the first time she had glanced at the photograph.

"Twins?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, sure the photograph must have panned to another child.

"No," Narcissa shook her head, stuffing the photograph back in her pocket and glancing to the parchment in her other hand, "a metamorphmagus . . . It means—"

"I know what it means," Bellatrix spat.

"Nymphadora," Narcissa sighed, "a daughter."

"Yet another family member on the list for a slow and painful death," Bellatrix said airily, stroking her own daughter's hair back from her face.

"She's a baby . . ." Narcissa gasped.

"She won't always be," Bellatrix shrugged, "besides, is it not best to snuff it out before it reaches a greater age? It would save Andromeda having to raise the brat . . . though on the other hand . . ."

"She said she was born a few weeks ago," Narcissa said, eager to sway the conversation from her sister's murderous mind, "though she debated writing to me. She said she thought of writing to you but knew her letter would sooner feed the fire than be read."

"She still has some smarts, I see," Bellatrix laughed.

". . . Her daughter will be at school the same time as Ayla," Narcissa said.

"And Ayla will know better than to associate with such half-blood filth," Bellatrix growled, wincing as her daughter fussed, "You'll be a clever little girl, won't you?" Bellatrix spoke in a softer tone, smiling slightly as her daughter pulled away from her and she brought her up to wind her.

"It is odd . . ." Narcissa breathed, "When we were growing up we always spoke of how our children would be friends."

"Ayla wouldn't dare," Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

"Of course," Narcissa nodded, shaking her head of her thoughts, "I take it Ayla needs a nap?"

" . . . Yes," Bellatrix said after a moment, "go back downstairs, I'll be down shortly."

Narcissa gave a small nod, eagerly leaving the room to return to the rest of her family. Bellatrix watched her go, hesitating before she walked over to her daughter's crib quietly shushing her. She couldn't help a small smirk that played on her features when she thought of how she wished to end her sister's family, almost curious to see if Ayla would have any impact on the half-blood's misery when they would be in the same year at Hogwarts. Though she knew better to encourage such a thing, she would be sure to ensure her precious daughter stayed as far away from Nymphadora Tonks as possible.


End file.
